Kimi e
by IoraNightmare
Summary: Rin y Len son hermanos que desde muy pequeños les han dicho que serian la pareja perfecta, más sin embargo ellos siempre pensaron que la idea era asquerosa e imposible. ¿Qué pasará cuando los sentimientos surjan entre ellos? TWINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!¡Iora aquí viniendo a dejarles la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo!**

**Cabe aclarar que este fic lo estoy haciendo en base a la canción del mismo nombre de los Kagamine, "Kimi e", para aquellos que no la conoscan la letra aparece en este capitulo jeje. Ojala esta historia les guste y la acepten tan bien como lo hicieron con mi primera historia, "¡Los Príncipes No Rescatan Al Dragón!". Ah, cierto, les advierto que esta historia contiene twincest, ya que aquí Rin y Len SI son hermanos. Sin más que decir los dejo leer el capitulo ¡ENJOY!**

**NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<strong>Cap 1.- "El inicio de nuestra canción"<strong>]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

"_¡Es que ustedes van para incesto!¡Hacen una pareja tan bonita!¡Rinny!¡Lenny!_"

¿Cuántas veces no he escuchado eso en mi vida?, desde pequeños esa frase nos la repetían sin parar una y otra vez, ¡Ah, las ironías de la vida!, siempre diciendo: "_¡Buagh!¡que asco!¡¿en qué estas pensando?¡el incesto es asqueroso!¡además nunca en mi vida saldría con alguien como él/ella!_". Ambos siempre peleando ese hecho, protestando sin parar que jamás pasaría, ¿Quién diría el error que cometía?, al final… termino pasando lo que insinuaban, ignoro cual fue la causa… pero… ahora no podía sentir esta absurda atracción hacía mi hermano

-_¡Lo nuestro no puede ser!¿Por qué no lo entiendes?¡soy tu hermano!…_- se oía en la televisión al llegar a cierto canal, una duda surco mi mente, ¿Len seguiría pensando que el incesto es asqueroso?¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?, lo miré dudosa

-Amm… Len, ¿Tú qué opinas de eso?, tú sabes… del incesto- le pregunté con timidez, él poso su vista en mi durante un momento y enseguida volvió a posar su mirada sobre el televisor

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Es asqueroso! ¿En qué esta pensando esa protagonista?, sé que no he visto nada de la trama como para juzgarla… ¡pero aún así!- dijo, sonaba seguro, un profundo dolor se anido en mi pecho ante tales palabras, ¿Qué estaba esperando?… ¡era obvio que respondería eso!

-Ah… si… jeje, tienes razón… que tontería ¿no? Jeje- dije nerviosa aislada en mi mundo de pensamientos, bajé la mirada, ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi hermano? ¿Por qué?… ¿En qué momento paso?, ¿Por qué tuve que ser lo suficientemente idiota para fijarme en él?

-Amm… Rin- oí que me llamaba, posé mi vista en él - ¿Te importaría cambiarle de canal ya? No quiero ver eso- dijo él, no se por que, pero me sentí desilusionada, al momento le di el control remoto para que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, me recargue en el ancho sofá, realmente… esto… era doloroso…

-(_Len Pov_)-

Note como Rin se recargaba en el sillón, ¿Por qué estaría tan triste?¿Habría dicho algo malo?, como me gustaría abrazarla y besarla, decirle que yo estaré a su lado, que ya nunca más tiene que estar triste. Decidí ignorar ese impulso, era más que obvio lo que Rin haría si yo me atreviera a hacer tal cosa… ella me golpearía, me llamaría enfermo, probablemente me pasaría la aplanadora por encima y después nunca me volvería a dirigir la palabra

Aquella pregunta que me había hecho me había dejado impactado por un momento, ¿Qué pensaba del incesto?, lo que respondí era algo que probablemente hubiera dicho en el pasado, realmente lo que quería decir era: "_Es un pecado que, por lo menos yo, estaría más que gustoso de cometer si se trata de ti… Rin_", pero por dios, ¿Qué clase de imbécil diría tal tontería?

Continué cambiando de canal, de vez en cuando alternando la mirada entre Rin y el televisor, rayos, ¿Por qué no había nada bueno?, de por si el ambiente es tenso, si hubiera un buen canal con un buen programa que nos guste a Rin y a mí por lo menos podría decirle: "_¡Oh, mira Rin!¡Están pasando algo grandioso por la tele!_", así rompería la tensión y Rin volvería a la normalidad, ¡Pero no!¡hay que hacerles las cosas complicadas a Len!¡¿Verdad?. De repente pare en un canal, uno de música, había una canción que, al parecer, tanto a mí como a Rin llamó la atención

"_Solo deseo que estos sentimientos te lleguen, deseo que te lleguen _

_Solo deseo que estos sentimientos te lleguen…_

_Somos solo dos personas que han caminado por las mismas estaciones_

_Aún desde pequeños, siempre estuvimos juntos_

_Pero nunca pensé que ese sentimiento llamado "amor"_

_Pudiera nacer entre nosotros_"

Hasta ese cachito había estado cantando un joven, poco después de eso sonó la voz de una chica, Rin al parecer puso más atención a aquella parte

"_Antes de darme cuenta, empecé a adorar_

_El "Tú" que siempre sonreía a mi lado_"

Canto ella, era mucho más pequeño la parte en la que ella cantaba sola, cosa que me llamó la atención, bueno, toda la canción me estaba llamando DEMASIADO la atención, pero aún así… sonaba bien. En fin, después de ese cachito ambos comenzaron a cantar juntos

"_Ahora, si estos sentimientos fueran a alcanzarte,_

_La relación que hemos tenido hasta ahora _

_se destruiría, y eso me asusta_

_Aún si parece cercano, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo…_"

Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio en el que solo la música sonaba, yo por mi parte me empezaba a poner un poco tenso, esa canción estaba describiendo demasiado bien mis sentimientos por Rin, no pude evitar sentirme espiado. Al voltear a ver a Rin pude darme cuenta que ella estaba completamente perdida en la música, una pequeña sonrisa surco mi rostro. La voz del chico de nuevo se escuchó

"_Como de costumbre, hoy estoy contigo de nuevo _

_Nada ha cambiado acerca del camino que recorremos estos días_

_Todo lo que ha cambiado son mis sentimientos por ti_

_Hoy, otra vez, nada es dicho, y el tiempo simplemente continua pasando…_"

Fue lo que él joven cantó, ciertamente… era algo con lo que me identificaba, ¿Enserio no me habrían espiado al hacer tal canción?. Ahora sonó la voz de la chica, de nuevo era su turno

"_Ese rostro sonriente hace que mi corazón se derrita…_

_Por ti, que siempre estas riendo a mi lado_"

Como siempre el pedazo que canto fue corto, y de nuevo volvieron a cantar juntos. Aunque la chica cante poco… pienso que realmente la canción les quedo bien

"_Ahora, si estos sentimientos fueran a alcanzarte,_

_La relación que hemos tenido hasta ahora_

_Se destruiría, y eso me asusta_

_Aún si parece cercano, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo…_"

Después el chico cantó solo de nuevo, lo que dijo me llamó mucho la atención, ¡era exactamente lo que tenía en mi mente!

" "_Te he amado desde hace bastante tiempo…"_

_Si este pensamiento fuera a alcanzarte…_

_Me pregunto si continuarías estando a mi lado_"

Posé mi vista en Rin de nuevo, ¿estaba llorando?. La voz de ambos jóvenes se resonó por el lugar con armonía anunciando el último coro

"_Ahora, si estos sentimientos fueran a alcanzarte,_

_La relación que hemos tenido hasta ahora_

_Se destruiría, y eso me asusta_

_Aún si parece cercano, te he amado desde hace mucho…_

_Ahora, si estos sentimientos fueran a alcanzarte,_

_La relación que hemos tenido hasta ahora_

_Se destruiría, y eso me asusta_

_Aún si parece cercano, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo…"_

En definitiva, creo que esa canción se volverá mi favorita. Estoy seguro de que me espiaron para hacerla, ¿Cómo si no quedo tan exacta a mis sentimientos?. Voltee a ver a Rin, ella seguía llorando en silencio, me gustaría poder pensar que también refleja los de ella...

-Len- me llamó con su suave voz

-¿Si?- le conteste dulcemente, quería que dejará de llorar

-Cantemos esta canción en la escuela, que sea nuestro debut- decía Rin segura de si misma, aunque en ningún momento me volteo a ver, me sonroje un poco ante la idea

-Esta bien- afirme a su pedido con una sonrisa, poco después ella se marcho con la excusa de que se sentía algo cansada y tomaría una siesta, que la llamará a la hora de la cena

Bien, ahora, lo que pasaba es que en nuestra escuela (la cual es especialista en música), todos los de nuestro año les toca dar un pequeño concierto. Rin y yo como siempre quisimos hacer un dueto, rara vez cantábamos por separado por lo que a nadie le sorprendió. Habíamos estado buscando la canción que cantaríamos para el concierto, y al parecer ya la teníamos, y según el "sagrado televisor que nunca se equivoca" (como solía decir Rin a veces), la canción se llamaba "Kimi e". Un bonito nombre a mi parecer

Me recosté sobre el sillón un momento, me sentía algo cansado por lo que me digne a cerrar los ojos por un momento. Luego de un rato, cuando los volví a abrir, ya estaba oscureciendo, me había quedado dormido, demonios. Me levante a las prisas del sillón, logrando que me mareara un poco, y me dirigí a la cocina, hoy me tocaba hacer la cena

Rin y yo por el momento vivíamos solos (lo cual puede ser un pequeño infierno y, a la vez, un pequeño paraíso para alguien como yo que tiene sentimientos hacía su hermana). Habíamos tenido que mudarnos cuando nos enteramos que la escuela de música a la que queríamos entrar nos acepto, aún no me terminó de creer que nuestros padres nos dejarán vivir solos, no se si estar agradecido... o estar molesto con ellos, era un sentimiento complicado

Al poco rato terminé de hacer la cena, era algo no muy complicado puesto que lo hice con un poco de prisas, si dejaba a Rin esperando demasiado se molestaría conmigo. Me dirigía hacía el cuarto de mi amada hermanita hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Cambié de rumbo y me dirigí hacia mi propia alcoba, me puse un disfraz de sirviente que tenía (el cuál lo tenía gracias al musical que hicimos en nuestra escuela, en la que Rin y yo fuimos protagonistas, la famosa "saga evil") y me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto de Rin. Toque suavemente la puerta y pude escuchar un "pasa", por lo cual le tome la palabra y abrí la puerta

-La cena de hoy esta servida mi princesa, hoy cenaremos brioche- dije haciendo una reverencia, escuche la hermosa risa de Rin al momento

-¡Perfecto!¿has matado ya a la de verde?- dijo en tono arrogante siguiéndome el juego, al instante sonreí y deshice la reverencia

-Así es mi querida princesa, esa joven ya se encuentra muerta, al igual que el reino de verde- le conteste aún sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, Rin se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia a mi

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Len- dijo y beso mi mejilla haciéndome sonrojar- Enseguida bajo, espérame allá- volvió a hablar, yo asentí con la cabeza y al instante abandone su habitación

Poco después ella bajo como había dicho, ahora llevaba puesto un vestido que hacia juego con mi traje, era su disfraz de "aku no musume", sonreí ante esto, en cuanto me vio dijo su famoso: "Arrodíllate ahora" y yo obedecí, de inmediato ambos comenzamos a reír. Así paso la cena, parafraseando las frases que nos toco en aquel musical, actuando como si fuéramos ellos de nuevo. Después de un rato el sueño nos comenzaba a ganar, por lo cuál fui con Rin a su cuarto y la arrope como había acostumbrado hacer desde que nos separaron de habitación, así con un beso en la frente y un "buenas noches" me dirigí hacia mi propia habitación a dormir, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado las sorpresas que nos traería el mañana?

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic<strong>

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, me dio la inspiración de la nada. Como verán... no resistí la tentación de poner a "Aku no musume" y "Servant of evil", simplemente es por que es mi saga de Vocaloid favorita xD  
>Bien... quiero que sepan que no descuidaré a ninguna de mis dos historias, continuaré hasta el final la que ya tengo hecha y continuaré también esta sin descanso! así que espero que sean amables con ambas historias ^^, por cierto, cabe aclarar que esta vez no pondré a Miku Hatsune como alguien mala, Rin menciono que si ya la había matado solo por que ya conocen la historia, pero de hecho será su amiga en la historia xD Así que las fans de Miku pueden estar tranquilas ^^<strong>

**Bien.. sin más que decir... me retiro! Pasen un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	2. El parque acuático

**¡Holaaaa!  
><strong>**Waaah, lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración, además de tener problemas emocionales que no me dejaban escribir y de por si, como ya se acerca el fin de mi otro fic pues estoy muy ocupada con ese, [ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER] como ya en el siguiente capitulo ya es la boda de Kaito y Meiko pues... es un poco complicado ya que intento investigar un poco mas sobre el tema y demás... [FIN DEL SPOILER XD] por eso me tarde taaaanto en escribir jeje ^^U bueno... siento que no me quedo muy bien que digamos el capitulo, pero igual espero que les guste! x3! sin más que decir los dejo con el fic!**

**NOTA: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<em><span>Cap 2.- "El parque acuático" <span>_]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Ya había desde hacía rato había amanecido y yo apenas me iba levantando, al mirar al reloj y darme cuenta de lo tarde que era salí disparada al cuarto de mi hermano, usualmente me solía despertar, ¿Qué demonios paso?, ¡si será tan….!, bien, no es el momento para eso. Abrí su puerta de una patada y pude observar que él aún se encontraba dormido en su cama, se veía tan lindo e indefenso… no espera, ¡que no!. Me acerque a él y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le grite contra la oreja un "¡Despierta!"

-¡¿Qué?¡Rin!¡no hagas eso!¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?¡vas a destrozarme los tímpanos!- se quejó él, a lo que yo le lancé una mirada furiosa como respuesta- ¿Qué?-

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me levantaste?¡¿Acaso no vez las horas que son?¡vamos a llegar tardísimo!- le recriminé, él ante lo que dije tomo su celular y reviso no se que cosa

-Rin… ¿Sabes por qué no te desperté?- me preguntó dejando el celular a un lado

-¡Pues claro que no!- le contesté molesta y él me miro con rostro serio

-Rin… hoy es un día feriado, no hay clases- sentí que un balde de agua fría me caía encima, acababa de hacer el ridículo en grande de nuevo. Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo habría dicho ayer?, ¿su plan era justamente hacerme quedar en ridículo?- Pero bien… supongo que será mejor que haga el desayuno de una vez, ¿verdad?, ya que te levantaste… además no queremos llegar tarde con Miku y los demás ¿verdad?- me preguntó, yo lo mire extrañada, ¿De dónde salió eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?- me atreví a preguntar, él me miro divertido, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría a carcajadas

-Quedamos en aprovechar el día feriado e ir todos al parque acuático que inauguro hace ya un mes…¿Lo habías olvidado?- me respondió mientras se comenzaba a reír, yo enrojecí de furia, vergüenza y frustración

-¡C-claro que no!¡y ya sal de la cama!¡baka!- dije y salí de la habitación de Len de un portazo, ¿No era necesario tratarme así o si?, a veces puede ser tan desconsiderado conmigo…

Después de eso me dirigí a mi cuarto, aún un poco enfadada, y me cambié con toda la pereza del mundo, había escuchado a Len gritar mi nombre diciendo que bajara de una vez a desayunar, pero no quise hacerle caso. Ya cuando me digne a bajar pude notar que ahora, al parecer, él era el que estaba molesto, igual decidí ignorarlo. El desayuno fue silencioso, incomodo y hasta cierto punto estresante, era raro que algo así pasara, normalmente no parábamos de hablar y bromear… ¿Habré hecho algo muy malo de verdad? ¿Debería disculparme?

Sin estar segura aún si debía disculparme o no, terminamos el desayuno y nos turnamos para usar el baño, luego de un, no muy largo, periodo de tiempo ya estábamos saliendo de la casa para ir con los demás. Luego de investigar por mi cuenta, supe a donde iríamos y quienes nos acompañarían (después de todo, ya no le pude preguntar a Len por nuestra "pequeña pelea"), según lo que vi irían Miku, su hermano Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko y su hermano Meito, Haku, Dell, Rui y su hermano Rei, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya, Teto y Ted (Casi todos nuestros compañeros de clases en pocas palabras).

Después de caminar un rato llegamos al punto de encuentro, al parecer fuimos los últimos en llegar puesto que todos estaban ahí ya

-¡Hey, pero si son nuestros incestuosos favoritos!- dijo Gakupo cuando llegamos, hubo un incomodo silencio que solo se vio roto cuando Kaito habló

-¿Qué paso?¿Problemas en el paraíso?- bromeó intentando quitar la tensión del ambiente sin mucho éxito que digamos…

-No empieces con tus tonterías Kaito- dijo Len mientras se iba al lado de Ted, por algún motivo me sentí bastante triste al verlo alejarse aunque fuera un poco…

-Ehmm… bien, entonces ¿nos vamos?- dijo Miku mientras sonreía nerviosa, todos asentimos y emprendimos la marcha a nuestro destino

Los grupos ya se habían formado (típico ¿no?), hasta el frente iban hablando Gakupo, Kaito, Mikuo, Ted y Len, atrás de ellos iban Dell y Meito, Dell ya se encontraba fumando su típico cigarrillo mientras parecía burlarse de no se que cosa de Meito. Después de ellos estaban Haku y Meiko, probablemente hablando de los licores que probarían hoy. Luego del "par de alcohólicas" estaban Gumi y Gumiya, seguidos de Rui y Rei. Esas dos parejas de hermanos supongo se puede decir que su relación era bastante parecida a la de Len y la mía, raramente estaban separados, como si en el mundo solo existieran ellos prácticamente. Y ya, yo ya me encontraba hasta el final junto con Miku, Luka y Teto, ignoraba de que hablaban ellas por que en alguna parte de la conversación mi mente se perdió al ver que no era capaz de quitarle la vista de encima a Len

-¡Rin!- escuché que me llamaban

-¿Qué?- dije como si nada

-Ya llegamos- me respondió Teto, ¿Cómo es que el tiempo se fue tan rápido?

En fin, al poner atención vi que era cierto, el parque ya estaba frente a nosotras. Mandamos a los chicos a comprar los boletos (como toda chica inteligente haría) y entramos, separándonos en cierta parte del camino para ir a cambiarnos. Después de un largo rato (provocado por nosotras obviamente ya que los chicos no les suele importar tanto su apariencia al parecer) nos juntamos ya cada quien con su respectivo traje de baño, como siempre los más llamativos entre todos eran los de Meiko, Haku y Luka, no era de extrañar, pero aún así fue un poco molesto ver como la mayoría de los chicos las miraban como idiotas

En fin, después de eso cada quien se fue por su lado, Meiko y Haku se fueron a beber como tenían planeado… y terminaron arrastrando a Luka a dicho plan. Gakupo y Kaito ya se habían ido a tontear a no se donde. Len, Mikuo y Ted estaban en un extremo de la alberca, al parecer leyendo, cosa que me pareció aburrida por lo que pase de ellos. Meito y Dell fueron a "vigilar" a sus problemáticas parientes (aunque estoy mas que segura que fueron a hacer lo mismo que ellas). Gumi y Gumiya estaban lanzándose de cuanto tobogán hallarán o haciendo clavados, y yo me encontraba junto con Miku, Teto, Rui y Rei en otro extremo de la alberca

-¿Te estás aburriendo?- me pregunto Rei

-¿Eh? No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le respondí saliendo de mi mundo de pensamientos

-Es que pareces muy distraída, no estas como siempre…- dijo desviando la mirada, fue entonces cuando capte, Rui estaba muy entretenida hablando con Miku y Teto por lo que no le ponía atención a él, y de por si… él estaba entre puras chicas, debía ser incomodo

-Ah… no es nada… enserio- respondí sin saber muy bien que decir, no estoy muy costumbrada a tratar con él

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo y un incomodo silencio apareció entre ambos- Ehm… dime, ¿Quieres ir a nadar un rato?- me preguntó sin voltearme a ver

-Lo que pasa es que no se nadar, jeje…- respondí mientras le sonreía de manera nerviosa, su rostro pareció iluminarse por un momento, ¿Le habría dado alguna idea?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- se ofreció, parecía un poco emocionado, supongo que de verdad estar aquí debía estar siendo incomodo para él

-Si no te molesta…-

Después de eso nos alejamos de nuestro grupito y entramos en la alberca. Empezó a enseñarme lo básico y debo admitir que era muy buen maestro, además parecía estar disfrutando más que cuando estaba allá, cosa que por algún motivo me relajó un poco

-(_Len Pov_)-

-Hey Len, ¿Esa de allá no es Rin?- escuché decir a Ted, me llamó la atención que señalaba a la alberca, puesto que sabía que ella aún no aprendía a nadar así que decidí observar

-Así que Rei y Rin ¿Huh? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?- dijo Mikuo, ante tal comentario sentí cierto coraje dentro de mí, cosa que de alguna manera logré disimular

-En realidad… ¿No crees que lucen bien juntos?- Pregunto Ted- Pienso que sus personalidades hasta cierto punto encajan… ¿Tú no Len?- Sentí que mi coraje aumentaba y la sangre me ardía, aún así de alguna manera aún lograba controlarme

-¿Huh?¿Tú crees?¡Pobre de Rei!- dije con cierto tono de enfado quitando mi vista de ellos, no estaba soportando verlos juntos, de por si ya ni siquiera me había hablado con Rin…

De pronto escuche un grito proveniente del agua, cuando volteé a ver pude observar que Rin se ahogaba, ¡¿Y dónde demonios se metió Rei?, sin pensarlo me lance al agua en su auxilio ignorando cualquier otra voz que me llamará. De alguna manera sentía que me estaba tardando demasiado, para cuando llegué a ella Rin ya había perdido la conciencia y había comenzado a hundirse. Me alarmé al ver que no despertaba, ¿Qué haría si la llegaba a perder? ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho aún mis sentimientos!

-¡Len!¿Rin esta bien?- me preguntó Gumi, que ahora era la más próxima a nosotros junto a Gumiya. Todos los demás apenas comenzaban a reunirse a nuestro alrededor, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de hacerlo?

-Len, tú sabes primeros auxilios ¿no?- me pregunto Gumiya ahora, es cierto, nuestros padres me habían hecho ir a esos estúpidos cursos para si algo llegaba a pasar, jamás creí que lo necesitaría… pero ahora se los agradesco

-Si- respondí rápidamente y pedí un poco de espacio para que le fuera más fácil respirar a Rin después… Y así con todo el nerviosismo y preocupación empecé a tratarla con lo que aprendí en aquellas clases gracias a mis padres, esperando que diera resultado…

-[_Fin del cap 2]-_

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic, creo que no lo haré muy largo la verdad... pero me esforzaré para que sea entretenido xD<br>Igual, los lectores que me conocen ya deben saber que tipo de persona soy, mi imaginación es mi única virtud según mi hermana xD! Así que tengo varios proyectos para hacer por igual ^^ así que no me dejarán de ver ni a mi ni a mis locas historias muajaja! tendrán que ponerme orden de restricción para ello! (?) ok exagero xD**

**Sai! (SaiTonarine): jeje lo se! Adoro Kimi e! *w*! y muchas gracias, la verdad es un gran alivio para un escritor el que acepten su trabajo, la verdad aún soy principiante, y se que se nota demasiado, pero me da gusto el que te gustará el primer capitulo, igual espero que te gustara este aunque se que no me quedo muy bien jejej ^/^U**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): Aawww, que linda! muchísimas gracias! espero hayas disfrutado la conti aunque no haya sido muy buena jeje .**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): Aaawww, muchas gracias, me da mucha alegría lo que me has dicho! y si... pero es que ya vez que un twincest nunca es fácil ^^U además de que de por si no me gustan los romances fáciles jajaja xDD jajjaa como verás...si... así es xDD! ya se! kyaa! w! jajaja, pues ya viste que si... pero todos ahorita andan más en su mundo que en otros rollos jajaj xDD Yeah! Gekokujou! *-*! jajaja ok, ok, me cuidaré, lo prometo xD jejej gracias, y si... es que estaba fingiendo ser aku no musume despues de todo xDD jeje ok, como siempre gracias por tus reviews! me dan animos para continuar! ^^**

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo): aww, muchas gracias, te traje la continuacion ya para que veas, algo tardado y no muy bien hecha... xDU pero aqui esta! ^^ **

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): UYYY! pues que mal estabas jajaj! yo soy una loca traumada con el incesto! mas si es de estos dos! me parece tan... hermosooo! *-*! jaja ok, pues, la cancion ya te la pase, y ya vi que en otro review como que tipo te preocupo el que esto termine en algo triste... pues... de hecho pondre tipo parte de su final en cierto punto, pero yo no puedo dejar que mis hermosos kagamine no esten felizmente juntos jajaj xD**

**Aiko-San (Aiko Kimura): Hola! jeje, gracias por tu review, si, la verdad... si se que mi fic tiene errores y asi, pero espero estes teniendo en cuenta que... soy una escritora principiante, agradesco mucho el que me digas en que fallo, intentare mejorar, lo prometo xD pero tambien espero que... no exijan demasiado de mi ya que insisto en que soy aun una novata y no podre hacer el trabajo de un profesional, ok? ^^U y la verdad... auch! acepto la intencion, me parece muy bien que quieran ayudar y todo pero.. xDu que posteen sobre mi fic en un foro que se llama "los malos fics" la verdad... duele. Entiendo lo que hacen y demas pero... la verdad, sinceramente, como una opinion, debieron haberle puesto otro nombre, ya que... eso de verdad puede herir a un escritor y podria hacerle tener problemas de inspiracion (no encontre la palabra que buscaba asi que puse eso, lo siento xD), osea... asi como puede haber muchas quejas por mis errores en el fic... puede que hagan sentir mal a muchos escritores... asi que en ese sentido tengan cuidado si?, la verdad.. no entrare por que... soy una persona en extremo sensible y me da miedo que por culpa de eso no pueda terminar el fic XDU igual, de nuevo agradesco tu review y la intencion, lo tendré muy en cuenta ^^**

**y bueno... eso es todo, por el momento me retiro... espero disfrutaran el pobre capitulo que les traje xDU**

**Ja naa!**


	3. Cita

¡Adivinen quien volvió de la muerte!

Lo sé... me tardé demasiado... lo siento *cara de perrito triste (?)*  
>Bueno... ha pasado muuuuuuuucho tiempo pero... bien... mejor me explico DESPUÉS del capitulo ¿cierto? xD<br>Bien, entonces los dejaré disfrutar y me excuso al final. ¡ENJOY!

**NOTA:¡VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 3.- "<span>_Cita_"]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Todo de alguna manera estaba oscuro, no podía ver ni sentir nada, ¿Qué había pasado?… ah, cierto, creo que recuerdo algo, Rei se había ido corriendo y entonces… creo que me estaba ahogando, ¿Eso significaba que había muerto? No sabía que así se sentía morir. De repente por fin pude sentir algo, era una sensación calida y suave sobre mis labios… ¿Qué era?

Fui abriendo poco a poco mis ojos, al principio todo se veía un poco borroso y la luz me lastimaba un poco, por lo que el abrirlos completamente y recuperar mi visión no fue una tarea exactamente rápida, más lo que vi cuando me recupere por completo me dejó impactada… ¡¿Len me estaba besando?

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo alejándonos un poco el uno del otro, obvio con la cara más roja que nada

-¡¿Q-qué crees que estabas haciendo?¡A-aprovechándote de una pobre inconciente!¡P-pervertido!- le grité a Len a todo pulmón, aunque estaba un poco feliz, jamás en mi vida creí despertar con tan hermosa visión… claro que eso es algo que jamás admitiré

-¡¿C-como que "pervertido"?¡E-esa serás tú!¡S-si estabas conciente debiste haber avisado!¡E-estaba muy preocupado, baka! ¡AH! ¡D-digo!¡E-estábamos muy preocupados!- se corrigió él apartando su mirada, ¡se veía tan mono!

Pero de pronto algo cortó el buen ambiente, una nube de polvo de repente se levanto a nuestro alrededor, cuando esta desapareció todos pudimos apreciar un muy agitado Rei. Ah, cierto, el motivo por el que me había estado ahogando había sido porque él me dejo sola de repente… quizá debería agradecerle luego, aunque eso sería raro ¿cierto?. Pude sentir que cuando él se calmó clavo su mirada en mi

-¡RIN, LO SIENTO!- se disculpó- ¡No quise dejarte sola!¡de repente Rui me jaló a no se donde y ni siquiera supe del todo el por que!¡intente decirle que estaba contigo y que no podía dejarte sola pero no me quiso escuchar!¡por favor perdóname!- completó mientras me hacia una reverencia, demostrando lo arrepentido que estaba. Así que eso había sido. Cuando voltee a ver a Len pude ver que estaba claramente enfadado, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, me vengaría del rechazó indirecto que me dio mi torpe hermano

-Esta bien, te perdono- dije, él levantó la cabeza alegre- Pero a cambio, ¡quiero que me recompenses con una cita mañana!- complete con una sonrisa

Pude apreciar que todos me observaban con sorpresa, seguramente nadie se esperaba tal petición de mi parte, Rin Kagamine, la "incestuosa" hermana de Len… había exigido una cita con alguien que no era Len, estoy segura de que nadie había pensado que alguna vez saldría con alguien que no fuera Len… Y sinceramente ni a mi misma se me había ocurrido, jeje

-Ah… de acuerdo- contestó Rei mientras bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado, esa timidez me recodo un poco a la de Len, cosa que me enterneció, algo me decía que mañana ciertamente sería un día increíble

[_**Al día siguiente**_]

-(_Len Pov_)-

¡No podía creerlo!¡Rin de verdad iba a tener una cita con ese…!¡ese…!¡agh!¡bien Len, cálmate!¡no pierdas la cabeza!. Jamás he odiado a Rei, esa es la verdad, hasta eso y creía que era un buen chico, pero es que… ¡el pensar que tendría una cita con Rin, **MI** Rin, antes que yo me ponía furioso!, y si, ya se que es poco probable que Rin tuviera una cita conmigo… en especial después de lo que dije… ¡Agh!¡Len eres un idiota!. ¡Ah! pero no es como que yo este celoso, ¡para nada!… ah, ¿A quién quiero engañar?, me muero de celos, no puedo evitar sentir la enorme necesidad de encerrar a Rin en su cuarto y no dejarla ir a la dichosa cita, o es más, ¡hacer que mande a Rei al carajo y yo mismo ser su cita!¡nada me gustaría más que eso!… pero teniendo en cuenta lo que ya he dicho, tener una cita con tu hermano debe ser bastante raro y enfermizo ¿cierto?, además de "aquella ocasión", agh, ¡si tan solo no hubiera nacido como su hermano…!¡Padres estúpidos!

-¡Len!¿Rei todavía no llega?- escuché que me preguntó la hermosa voz de Rin, la cual se encontraba bajando de las escaleras en estos momentos, tardé unos segundos en responder puesto que me quede embelesado por lo radiante que se veía esta tarde-¿Len?-

-¡Ah!¿Qué decías?-respondí saliendo de mi trance

-…Te pregunte si Rei no había llegado todavía ¡Baka!- repitió, sentí como mi rostro se contrajo ante la mención de ese chico

-Ah, él… no, todavía no- contesté desviando mi mirada hacia otro lugar, tenía que hacer algo con estos enormes celos o de verdad terminaría encerrándola

Un momento después se escuchó que sonaba el timbre, probablemente sería ese tipo, pude ver como el rostro de Rin se iluminaba, probablemente pensó lo mismo que yo, sentí mi ira crecer de nuevo. Ella había intentado ir abrir ella misma pero la detuve, si tenía que estar con él me gustaría que fuera la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. Al abrir pude apreciar que mis sospechas eran correctas, Rei era quien se encontraba del otro lado de esa puerta… demasiado arreglado para mi gusto

-¿Vienes por Rin?- pregunté con una voz increíblemente fría

-Ah… ¡S-si!, ¿está?-

-Pues…- la idea de mentir y cerrarle la puerta en la cara se hiso terriblemente tentadora, pero antes de si quiera considerar la opción Rin se asomo por la puerta

-¡Rei!¡te vez muy bien!- dijo alegre, él se sonrojo, cosa que me molesto bastante. ¿Por qué él tiene que recibir los cumplidos de **MI** niña?¡Maldita sea!¡Rin!¡¿Por qué tienes que salir con alguien?

-Tú también te vez muy bien Rin- le contestó y ella salió de la casa parándose a su lado

-Bien Len, me voy, nos veremos después- me dijo y agarro a Rei del brazo, ¿eso era necesario?, me enfermaba el verlos juntos… ¡Yo he estado con Rin toda mi vida!¿Acaso Rei lo hiso?¡no!¡ese fui solo yo!¡ella es mía por derecho!

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Pude notar que Len estaba bastante enojado, más me desconcertó el hecho de que ese arranque de ira le hiso cerrar la puerta de un golpazo sin siquiera decir nada, eso no era común en él. Decidí ignorar ese hecho, por ahora mi deber era pasar un buen rato con Rei, después de todo lo obligué a tomarse la molestia de salir conmigo

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- le pregunté con una sonrisa

-Uhmm… ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a un parque de diversiones y después vamos al cine?…o algo así, jeje- sugirió, a lo cual acepte pero…

-Pero yo pagaré por lo menos un poco también, ¿si?, no quiero hacerte gastar demasiado…-le dije, pude notar que él sonrío al tiempo que aceptaba mi petición… Rei tiene una linda sonrisa

Al llegar al parque primero me tocó escoger un juego a mí, puesto que nos habíamos turnado para escoger los juegos y yo soy la chica, ju,ju,ju. Yo escogí la casa de los sustos, me encantaba burlarme de lo falsos que se veían los monstruos y demás… aunque al parecer para Rei no fue una buena idea, ¡estaba más asustado de lo que creía!, era bastante divertido ver su cara de terror, más terminé pensando que no era bueno aprovecharme así del pobre y tuve que darle la mano para que se tranquilizara hasta que salimos.

Luego le tocó escoger a Rei, él escogió subirnos a la montaña rusa, fue cuando descubrí que, tanto a él como a mí, nos gustaban mucho los juegos de velocidad, fue tan divertido, especialmente por que detrás de nosotros habían un par de tipas que no paraban de chillar, si se iban a asustar tanto ¿Para qué demonios se suben?, así nos la pasamos burlándonos de ellas un rato.

Luego me tocó a mí de nuevo, y esta vez había escogido los carritos chocones, uno de mis juegos favoritos desde que era una niña. Aquí Rei y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y… les hicimos un infierno a los demás "conductores", no podían avanzar mucho sin toparse con Rei o conmigo, fue bastante divertido escuchar como al final del juego todas las demás personas se quejaban de los locos que no los dejaban jugar, ciertamente placentero.

Y así estuvimos hasta que prácticamente ya no quedaba ningún juego al cual subirnos. Exhaustos de nuestra anterior actividad, decidimos que era hora de ir al cine, escoger una película y descansar en un cómodo asiento mientras comíamos palomitas. Pero se presento un problema que no vimos venir, el cine estaba lleno solo de películas románticas, no había de ningún otro estilo, ¡vaya suerte!, por lo que nos vimos obligados a entrar a una así, pero escogimos la que mas acción tuviera o cualquier cosa así, o mínimo una que incluyera comedia para burlarnos y enfocarnos más en lo estúpida de esta.

Al final la función no estuvo tan mal, y con Rei ahí todo me había resultado más divertido, no creí que me divertiría tanto cuando le pedí que saliera en esta cita conmigo, ahora ciertamente no me arrepentía de haber escogido a Rei de compañero, seguramente si hubiera salido con alguien más me hubiera aburrido en grande, en cambio él se ajustaba a mi personalidad bastante bien, tanto que se me había olvidado el motivo por el cual le pedí que saliera conmigo en primer lugar. En fin, él terminó llevándome a casa por más que me negué y nos despedimos hasta que estuvimos enfrente de mi casa.

-Muchas gracias Rei, me la pase muy bien, hay que repetirlo alguna vez- le dije sonriente

-Si, yo también me divertí- me contestó él sonriendo también

-Entonces, nos veremos después ¿esta bien?-dije concluyendo esa corta despedida para ya entrar en mi casa de una buena vez, más ocurrió algo que no me espere, él tomo mi mano, por lo cual curiosa lo voltee a ver -¿Rei?-

-Buenas noches, Rin- y con esto se despidió con un beso y se fue prácticamente corriendo… el beso fue en la mejilla, obviamente, él era demasiado vergonzoso como para darlo en otro lado, aún así este gesto me sorprendió, jamás creí que él como es de tímido terminará dándome un beso.

Confundida, con la mente en ninguna parte por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre con lentitud a la casa, donde Len me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, casi se me olvidaba de nuevo el motivo por el cual había iniciado todo esto. Es cierto, desde que Len y yo vivimos solos jamás salimos sin el otro sin excepción, excepto esta vez (luego que por que nos dicen "incestuosos" ¿verdad?), entiendo que este enojado, pero tampoco es necesidad de tanto ¿cierto?, (aunque esa fue mi intención desde el principio), amenos que… este celoso, cosa que me haría la chica más feliz del mundo. ¡Bah!¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?¡como si Len pudiera estar celoso!¡es más que obvio que la idea de algo entre él y yo le asquea!¡después de todo… !…solo soy su hermana.

-¿Te divertiste, Rin?- me preguntó serio

-Si- le respondí

-Ah… eso es bueno- dijo volteando su cabeza a otro lado- te tenía un regalo para hoy… no preguntes por que, solo se me ocurrió. Esta en la mesa, ábrelo cuando quieras- agregó y se fue a su cuarto, de alguna manera empecé a sentir cierto remordimiento

Cuando me acerque a la mesa, ciertamente había un pequeño obsequio ahí, dudosa lo tomé entre mis manos y lo abrí… el regalo consistía solamente de un pequeño dije plateado que tenía grabado en hermosa caligrafía: "R y L". Adentro del dije se encontraba una pequeña foto de Len y de mí cuando solo éramos unos niños… esos tiempos en los que todo era sencillo…

- "_Tengo que agradecerle a Len por el regalo… además creo que debería disculparme"- pensé y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano, al entrar todo estaba oscuro y él parecía dormir, por lo que me acerque con cuidado y le susurre al oído_

_-Perdóname Len… muchas gracias por tu regalo, me ha gustado mucho. Yo te tengo un regalo también… pero yo te lo daré mañana, descansa- y después de esto le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de irme a mi propia habitación a dormir, ¡necesitaría muchas energías para mañana!_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?¿Qué tal? ¡me costó mi trabajo reunir la inspiración para este capitulo xDU!<br>Parece que entré en una crisis artística antes XDU, claro, sin mencionar que intentaba centrarme más en terminar mi otro fic... pero hubo más gente interesada en aparecer en la boda de rin y len de la que creí, entonces hacer bocetos sin mencionar de que el buscar cosas para que el último capitulo sea largo ha sido un infierno! pero yo creo que solo escribiré al final como pusieron y mando los vocetos al carajo, extraño subir mis capitulos tanto como me imagino ustedes extrañan leerlos xDU. Igual, espero me disculpen, me imagino ustedes comprenden las complicaciones que a uno le salen, pero prometo un capitulo de mi otro fic pronto ^^U

**Neko C: **Haber, primero que nada, creo que no esta demás el agradecerte que te tomarás la molestia de dejarme un review para dejarme ver tu punto de opinión... así que **Gracias**. Mira, permiteme explicarme un poco ¿si?, me disculpo por no atreverme a entrar, yo misma comprendo que no me lo están haciendo con mala intención, es más bien para ayudarme, LO COMPRENDO, pero siento que para ver ese tipo de sitios se necesita... ¿como decirlo?, un gran coraje... y es que no toda la gente es buena, tú y la anterior persona que me dejo el review lo están haciendo con una buena intención, ¡Son buenas personas! LO SE, pero también sé que no todas las personas van a ser tan buenas o a tener las mismas intenciones que ustedes, sé que lo comprendes, por eso... Discúlpame por favor por no tener el valor, intentaré agarrar un poco estos días e ir a ver, después de todo se tomaron la molestia si quiera de hablar de mi fic, ¿Cierto?. Y por favor, por favor, ¡no me malinterpretes!, sé que sus reviews no son con intenciones de ofensa y ¡no dije que ese review lo fuera!, soy una cobarde, pero no creas que no leo sus opiniones, por lo menos ahora... estoy respondiendo ¿cierto?, y para eso necesito leer y reflexionar lo que dicen... pero por favor, también ponte en mi lugar. Sabía bien eso, pero yo lo considere necesario para mi fic, ¿esta mal?, y de verdad, todo lo que leo de ustedes lo reflexiono, y... si, sabia esa opcion... pero... ¿como decirlo? me da un poco de cosa, además... últimamente no había tenido tiempo de pasarme por el fanfiction. Por último, de verdad... espero no me malinterpreten, no quiero parecerles alguien mala, es solo que... estaba expresando mi opinion.. al igual que ustedes lo hacen, por eso no creo que haya estado mal, por favor les ruego me perdonen si les hice sentir mal, no es intencional.

**Ayril-Chan!** (AyriiL): jajaja ¿verdad que si? xD, ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!¡lamento la demora en aparecer también! .

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love)**: ¡Y la pregunta se ha resuelto! Rei fue secuestrado por Rui, eso pasó xD! pus... si, como vez así fue... pero no puse len pov. no quiero que len disfrute aún, soy mala, muajaaja (?). jajaj, es que el twincest es hermoso, no se como hay gente que no le gusta jaja xDU. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, y agradesco tu comprension! tambien espero logres disculparme mi demora en el fic ejeje, tendre mas cuidado, ademas, estoy de vacaciones! tengo tiempo ahora si para escribir pronto! ^^!

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san****)**: jajaja, a ti ya ni se si responderte o no, con eso de que hablamos un montón ahora tú y yo, no sé si te respondí o no jajaj xD!

**Isa-Chan! (Isabel Kagamine)**: jajaja ok, gracias por el dato, ya lo cambie xD! jajaja muchas gracias, y claro! adelante! sintente con la libertad de hacerlo! Digo, la canción ni es mía ni nada, y tú tienes la libertad de escribir sobre lo que quieras, de hecho, a mi me emociona el ver que a tanta gente le ha gustado esta canción jaja xD! lo estaré esperando con ansias entonces! ^^! y gracias por tu comentario! x3!

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo)**: jajaj y ¿qué crees que paso?, tú y yo imaginamos parecido ¿huh? xD jaja, espero me disculpes el enorme retraso que he tenido, no he querido desaparecerme xD. Y espero disfrutaras el capitulo ^^!

**Maisa-Chan!**: disculpame el retraso, aqui la conti, espero que te gustara ^^

Y bueno... ahora antes de perder la inspiración que tengo me pondré a escribir lo que sigue rápido tanto de este fic como del otro, ojala todos disfrutaran del capi, y... como ya saben, cualquier review (excepto los ofensiovos, obvio) es bien recibido por mi parte, e igual les agradesco tanto a los que dejan como a los que no, no se sientan obligados de dejar tampoco, esa es su opcion, bien, me retiro!

Ja naa!

-Iora-


	4. Cambios

**Reviví... ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Iora-sama ha revivido!**

**Puagh, hasta yo me doy asco, desaparecí, morí... bueno, más técnicamente mi inspiración? xD  
>Y apenas logré juntar algo, me escríbi todo lo que podía antes de que esa maldita inspiracion se fuera a otro cerebro xD(?) y en cuanto he quedado satisfecha, ¡lo he subido!... por eso, no se vayan a molestar si no quedo tan chevere! (?) pero bueno, ¡ahora si Rin x Len! wooooo! y hubiera puesto otro beso, pero necesitaba una buena excusa(?) estos mendigos gemelos incestuosos tan complicados xD...<br>**

**Rin y Len: ¡¿A quienes les dices complicados?  
><strong>

**Iora: WAAAAAAH! *susto* que mier...! como carajos esque estan aqui?  
><strong>

**Rin y Len: ... Iora, tienes problemas =.=U  
><strong>

**Iora: *mirada fija* ... OMG! LEEEN! te secuestraré y te pondré en mi closet ahora que por fin te conosco! *O*!(?)  
><strong>

**Rin y Len: ¡¿QUE?  
><strong>

**NOTA: VOCALOID no me pertenece, este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>[<strong>Capitulo 4.- <strong>_**"**__**Cambios**__**"**_]

_**-(Rin Pov)-**_

_Todo estaba oscuro, y no podía reconocer nada a mi alrededor…. No podía ver nada más que esa inmensa oscuridad, ni siquiera me veía a mí misma. Más de repente, logré escuchar una voz… jamás la había escuchado, más aún así, por algún motivo, me sonaba familiar… era una voz fría, y un poco siniestra… quizá a quien la escuchará, le daría algo de miedo, aún más si están en un lugar así de oscuro, más por alguna razón… yo no tenía miedo, esa voz me hacía sentir algo irritada, pero es todo._

_-…- sé que decía algo esa voz… más no podía escucharlo con claridad, por lo que intente concentrarme solamente en mis oídos, para ver si lograba entender lo que decía, exitosamente… lo hice:_

"_Rin, ¿has olvidado tu motivo de estar aquí? ¿acaso debo recordártelo?"_

_¿Eh? Por "Rin".. habla de mí, ¿verdad?… pero, ¿a qué se refiere con que he olvidado mi motivo de estar aquí?, sé bien que todos nacemos con una razón para existir, pero algo me dice que no se refiere a eso… pero entonces, ¿a qué se refiere? ¿y a qué se refiere con "recordármelo"?¿y por qué todo esto se siente… como un deja vu? _

_- ¡Argh! - de repente solo sentí un agudo dolor, grande… agonizante… pero, aún así… sabía que no iba a morir, era… una tortura…_

…

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!- desperté de golpe toda agitada, ¿fue todo solo un sueño?

- ¡Rin! ¿Qué sucede? ¡te escuché gritar!- de repente, apareció Len por la puerta, haciéndome esa pregunta, al parecer, le había asustado con mi grito…

-N-no pasa nada, estoy bien, al parecer… solo tube una pesadilla- dije intentando tranquilizarlo - por cierto, lindo atuendo- esto último lo dije soltando una pequeña risita, y es que Len había llegado a mi cuarto con un mandil de color rosa puesto y una espátula en la mano derecha. Él se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-¡H-haber si te sigues riendo cuando te quedes sin desayuno! - dijo con la cara toda roja, no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas ante esto

-ajajá, discúlpame, pero es que… ajajá- intenté disculparme en medio de mi mar de risa, Len solo suspiro

-D-de acuerdo, pero baja ya, el desayuno esta servido…- dijo ya en el marco de la puerta, listo para irse

-Ok, enseguida bajaré- le respondí con una sonrisa, y eso fue todo lo que él necesito para cerrar la puerta e irse

Me levante con pereza de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario, agarré el primer conjunto que vi y me decidí a cambiarme, me bañaría después, por ahora mi prioridad es solo bajar rápido a desayunar y no dejar esperando a Len… cosa que sabía si me bañaba no lograría, ya que… disfruto tanto mi baño que me tardo como una hora en ello (cosa que Len siempre me pelea).

Una vez cambiada, bajé las escaleras y vi a mi "querido hermanito" arrimando todo para desayunar de una vez, claro que en cuanto bajé con una sonrisa me ofrecí a ayudarlo. Fue cosa de unos segundos entre los dos, y ahora ambos ya estábamos comiendo el desayuno que él había hecho… comíamos en silencio, hasta que la voz de Len lo rompió:

-¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?- preguntó mirándome con interés.

-E-es solo una tontería, Len- respondí tratando de evadir el tema…

-Si te ha hecho gritar, no me parece una tontería- cosa que al parecer no lograría, en estos momentos no sabía que pensar de todas las atenciones que Len me pone, generalmente me encantan pero…

-… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunté

-Si- solté un respiro de resignación ante su respuesta, no me quedaba más remedio que contarle, el solía ser bastante… testarudo, cuando se lo propone.

-Verás… yo estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, no veía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a mí misma- empecé a relatar - más de repente, escuché una débil voz… al principio no logré entender lo que decía, más cuando puse atención, logré entenderlo, me decía: "_Rin, ¿has olvidado tu motivo de estar aquí? ¿acaso deberé recordártelo? _", después de eso, todo volvió a estar como antes más de repente… sentí un dolor muy fuerte… y eso es todo lo que recuerdo- terminé de contarle, él solo me miraba en silencio.

-Rin…-

-¡Bueno!- le interrumpí- ya que hemos terminado de desayunar, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? ¡que sea una cita! - le dije con una gran sonrisa juguetona, esas que solía poner cuando era niña, escuché como él suspiraba.

-Ya que hoy es nuestro último día libre, si, no veo por que no- me respondió también con una sonrisa, más me pareció notar un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas… ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?

-Bueno, ¿quieres arreglarte primero? Yo me pondré a limp…-

-¡No!- me interrumpió, yo le mire confundida - limpiemos los dos, y tú arréglate primero, después de todo… ¡tú tardas siglos en el baño, Rin!- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo fingí un pequeño puchero, como si me hubiera molestado el comentario y al final los dos nos pusimos a limpiar

Después de eso, yo me metí a bañar, intentando no tardarme como siempre, y lo logré… en 15 minutos, yo ya estaba fuera del baño. En cuanto salí, antes que nada, le hablé a Len, para que él se bañara mientras me arreglaba… él solo se quejo diciéndome que no estuviera en toalla y cosas así, pero luego se rindió y se metió al baño. Ahora venía la parte difícil… **¿Qué debía ponerme?** SIP, el típico problema femenino…

Cuando había salido con Rei, ciertamente no tuve dicho problema, ¡pero es que esto es diferente!

Para mí, Rei era un gran amigo, y nada más… pero, Len es….

-¡Concéntrate, Rin!- me reclame a mí misma al ver que volvía a divagar en mis pensamientos y me puse a mirar fijamente el closet.

No sé por que nada me convencía, esto me parecía muy tapado, muy sencillo, muy complicado, ¡¿y eso que hacía en mi armario?

En fin, luego de un momento debatiendo el que "no tenía nada que ponerme", logré decidirme por un conjunto, ahora estaba al fin lista para empezar a arreglarme. No medí el tiempo de cuanto me estaba tardando, pero estaba segura de una cosa: Seguro que Len ya estaba listo, el jamás se tarda tanto como yo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡tiene tanta suerte al no darle importancia a estas cosas!

Creo que tardé unos 20 minutos arreglándome, pero por fin terminé, más grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que cuando salí… Len no estaba en la sala, si no todavía en su cuarto, ¡era el fin del mundo! ¿Cómo **yo** terminar antes que **él**?… realmente no podía creerlo, así que me decidí a tocar su puerta, quizá solo prefirió esperar en su cuarto esta vez.

-¿Len?-

-¡Rin!- escuché que decía mi nombre del otro lado de la puerta - ¡¿Ya terminaste? ¡enseguida salgo! ¡espérame en la sala!-

-Ok- fue todo lo que respondí, y de inmediato me dirigí a la sala- "_No puedo creerlo… ¿DE VERDAD LE GANE? _"- era todo lo que rondaba en mi mente

Yo creo que lo estuve esperando alrededor de unos 5 o 10 minutos más hasta que bajó. Había estado un poco molesta ante su demora, más el coraje se me paso al verlo… ¡realmente se había a arreglado!, no pude evitar sonrojarme y pensar que la espera había valido la pena, aún cuando algo me decía que no debía sentirme así… por hoy solo me decidí a ignorar esa parte de mí.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar- dijo rompiendo el silencio que había- T-te vez muy linda, Rin- me elogió, y yo sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a hacerse rojas.

-Gracias, t-tú también te vez muy bien…- contesté con nerviosismo y aquí hubo otro pequeño silencio, que yo rompí, claro- ¿Nos vamos?-

-¡S-si!-

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Len y yo salimos de la casa. En el camino nos encontramos un pequeño parque, al instante recordé que ahí era donde Len y yo jugábamos de pequeños… pude notar como él miraba el parque con nostalgia, probablemente pensando cosas parecidas a las que pensaba yo… fue en ese momento que decidí, "animar" las cosas un poco y le di un empujón, que si bien no lo tiró, lo hiso moverse algunos pasos

-¡H-hey! ¿a qué vino eso?- preguntó un poco molesto, yo solo sonreí y comencé a correr

-¡Tú las traes! ¡atrápame si puedes!- le reté mientras corría hacia el parque

-¿Ah, si? ¡ ya veremos!- dijo después de unos momentos y corrió hacía a mí

Y así empezamos a jugar como si solo fuéramos unos niños otra vez, esto era una de las cosas que me encantaban de Len… podía seguirme el juego tan fácilmente y sin pensarlo. Estuvimos corriendo un buen rato hasta que perdimos el aliento (casi, casi) y decidimos descansar en una banca. En ese rato solo hablamos de tonterías, de las travesuras que hicimos de pequeños en ese mismo parque, como la vez en que nuestra madre nos había sacado a pasear y nosotros le jugamos la broma de "perdernos" por lo cual nos castigo 2 semanas enteras; o la vez en la que le robamos el sombrero a un señor que estaba sentado en una de las bancas, y nuestra madre nos hiso disculparnos y nos volvió a castigar; o cuando rompimos el vidrio de la tienda frente al parque, y muchas historias absurdas así.

Cuando ya habíamos recuperado nuestra fuerza, decidimos ir al centro comercial a bobear (observar) las tiendas, y quizá luego podríamos ir al cine de ahí mismo o entrar a un restaurante a comer. Decidimos que la idea del cine no era tan mala, así que fuimos a ver que funciones había y a que horas, al parecer se había estrenado la de el hombre araña (**nota de la autora: lo siento, es que tengo ganas de verla xD**) y de inmediato nos decidimos por esa, faltaba bastante para que empezará la función, así que mientras tanto nos paseamos por las tiendas, hubo algo en especial que me llamó la atención: un pequeño peluche de banana, Len al parecer no lo había visto, así que sería un perfecto regalo para después puesto que ya iba a comenzar la función.

Len y yo corrimos de inmediato a comprar lo que comeríamos durante la película, compramos las típicas palomitas y el refresco, más también unos ositos de goma, por puro antojo mío. Ni siquiera durante la película él y yo nos callamos, nos la pasamos diciendo lo genial que fue ese efecto, o lo que haríamos si fuéramos nosotros, e incluso, nos aventábamos palomitas mutuamente cuando algo nos emocionaba mucho (seeh, el desperdicio de comida al máximo).

Nada más salir, tanto él como yo seguíamos emocionados por la película, más de pronto recordé aquél peluche de la tienda que quería darle a Len. Me inventé una excusa rápida y fui directa a comprarlo, se llevo una buena parte de mi dinero, pero yo sentía que valía la pena… para mí, Len valía la pena. En cuanto compré lo que quería volví al lado de Len (quien al instante me volvió a preguntar sobre lo que había ido a hacer) y salimos del lugar, luego le daría el regalo… quería que fuera el momento perfecto.

Después de aquello, decidimos ir a visitar al acuario, puesto que no íbamos desde que éramos unos niños (aunque tampoco es que seamos tan grandes, ¿verdad?). Nos quedamos fascinados por la cantidad de animales acuáticos que habían ahí, realmente era precioso. En un momento del recorrido, yo desvié mi atención de los animales marinos que habían frente a mí y miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de que el lugar estaba repleto de parejas…

- "_Me pregunto si a sus ojos, Len y yo también somos una pareja…_"- pensé y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante eso, ¿Qué clase de cosas pensaba? ¡Len era mi hermano!… aunque, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar de que quizá, parecíamos una pareja.

En fin, el día ya estaba acabando (a decir verdad, empezaba a oscurecer) por lo que Len y yo decidimos regresar a casa de una vez. Justo volvíamos a pasar de nuevo por aquel parque, cuando yo rompí el silencio (el cual, a decir verdad, no era nada incomodo) que se había formado en ese momento.

-L-len, tengo algo para ti…- dije, y el me miro con interés

-¿Qué es?-

-¡E-esto!- dije extendiendo la bolsa que contenía el regalo. Él, entre confundido y ansioso, la abrió… fue hermoso ver como su cara se iluminaba al momento que veía el peluche.

-¡Rin, esto es hermoso!- dijo y en un impulso me abrazó, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme- ¡lo atesoraré toda mi vida! ¡muchas gracias!-

-L-len… estas exagerando- dije aún con la cara toda roja, pero ahora si correspondiéndole el abrazo- "¡_Me alegra tanto el haberlo comprado! ¡sabia que valía la pena…! _"-

Luego un momento, por fin llegamos a la casa… Len continuaba todo feliz y no paraba de abrazar a su nueva almohada… si no paraba pronto, ¡hasta me sentiría celosa de ella!… solo bromeo.

-Hey len, voy a ir a dejar las cosas y ponerme algo cómodo, enseguida bajo- dije mientras con pereza comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-¡Ok~!- respondió con una enorme sonrisa… ah, como amo su sonrisa.

…

Lo siguiente que paso, fue demasiado rápido para mí… ni siquiera estoy segura si realmente pasó.

El timbre sonó, Len, aún con toda la alegría del mundo dijo "yo voy", por lo que no me preocupé… más cuando bajé, él ya no sonreía para nada y en la puerta… estaban los Kagene, quienes al parecer habían venido a cenar, también estaban algunos de nuestros otros amigos pero… pude percatarme de cómo Len miraba a Rei. Después de eso, hubo una incomoda cena… mas fue más incomodo lo que paso después de la cena.

-Rin, ¿puedo hablar contigo… a solas?- me preguntó Rei, pude notar cierto nerviosismo en él, ¿Qué querría?

-Claro, vamos al jardín- dije y ambos salimos bajo la pesada mirada de Len…

Ya una vez en el jardín, Rei rompió el silencio y dijo algo que no me esperaba, a decir verdad:

-R-rin… - me llamó- E-esto puede ser repentino pero… quiero decirte que… ¡t-tú me gustas mucho! ¡por favor, sé mi novia!- dijo (¿o casi, casi grito?) con la cara toda roja, yo me quede cómo en shock

-… ¿eh?-

[**To be continued…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, como que exageré con eso de "To be continued..." pero esque tenía que ponerlo xDDD soy tan payasa(?)<strong>

**Y disculpen lo que paso antes, esque la imaginacion esta al máximo ahorita, así que una no puede evitar payasear(?) ... y bueno, pues, espero les haya gustado el capitulo ^3^! Rin y Len tubieron su cita! wiii!(?) y vieron el hombre araña antes que yo! ¬3¬ *envidia*(?)  
><strong>

**Rin y Len: ¡Tu eres la que nos hiso ver esa pelicula!  
><strong>

**Iora: Pero no me invitaron TT3TT  
><strong>

**Rin: Bueno, OBVIO! se supone que era nuestra cita ¬¬  
><strong>

**Len: ¿Quien te manda a hacernos ver el hombre araña?  
><strong>

**Iora: Esque los trailers se ven chidos D: ademas, no me digan que no les gusto, yo se que si ¬3¬  
><strong>

**Rin y Len: ...  
><strong>

**Iora: TT-TT  
><strong>

**Rin y Len: ¡Pero deja de llorar!  
><strong>

**Len: ¿que no tienes reviews que contestar desde hace siglos?  
><strong>

**Rin: Si te pones a hacerlo, hare que Len te de un beso! (PERO SOLO UNO!)  
><strong>

**Len: ¡¿QUE YO QUE?  
><strong>

**Iora: *O*! a sus ordenes madam(?)!  
><strong>

**_Ayril-Chan!_ (AyriiL): GOMEN! me volvi a tardar! soy un demonio malvado! lo se! TT-TT! espero que te haya gustado aun asi y con eso me perdones un poquito TT-TT!  
><strong>

**_Chibi-Chan! _(Little Kagamine Love): Contigo es con quien mas me siento apenada orz... tu me apoyas, lees mi fics y me das buenos consejos, ¡y te preocupas por mis historias!... Y YO TENGO EL DESCARO DE TARDARME SIGLOS Y HACERME PASAR POR LA MUERTA! TT-TT! llorare hasta quedarme dormida hoy(?) ajajajjaja, esque me encanta hacerlos sufriiiiiir a mis kagamine~!(?) aqui ya hice lo que te habia dicho, lo siguiente se que sabes que sera xDDD ahorita pienso aprovechar y escribir un poco mas del siguiente para que este lo mas pronto que pueda ^^! humm... supongo que lo de lo kagamine no es tan dulce por que... lo dulce me aburre, no se, no me gusta tanto una relacion que sea toda dulce y melosa y cosas asi donde solo se respira amor, a mi me gusta mas tipo una relacion como las que escribo, por eso quiza sea tan asi mis historias xDD o solo soy cruel(?) bueno... perdona el que muriera, y espero te gustara el cap de hoy!  
><strong>

**_Hika-Chan! _: Me haces sonrojar x/D! ni que fuera una celebridad! (?) me alegra que te gusten mis historias, me dan ganas de esforzarme, disculpa el que desapareciera, ya no lo hare, me hare un tatuaje si es necesario para que no se me olvide (?)  
><strong>

**_Rinny! _(rin kag02): ... creo que ya te mate verdad? xDU disculpame uwuU espero te guste lo que escribi esta vez y... me asegurare de ya no seguir asesinando gente(?), lo prometo uwuU  
><strong>

**_Rin-Chama! _(Rin Kagamine2): ñajaja~ gracias, me hace feliz w no fue pronto como querias (muchos querian enrealidad) pero... ps... de verdad, juro no volver a tardarme haci de feo!**

**_Panny-Chan! _(PANNY-DBZ): pues... la conti la lees pero... ugh, lamento haberme tardado, de verdad uwuU muchas gracias por haberle dado oportunidad a mi fic, y por decir que es lindo, a decir verdad me esfuerzo por hacerlo lo mas entretenido que pueda para que todos lo disfruten n/n prometo ahora si estar actualizando mas seguido, saludos!  
><strong>

**Iora: bueno, y hasta aqui la contestacion a reviews!  
><strong>

**Rin: Te saltaste a Tori-nee ¬¬  
><strong>

**Iora: A ella siempre le estoy hablando por el face, asi que esta bien asi~  
><strong>

**Rin: Si tu lo dices...  
><strong>

**Iora: Ahora, antes de irme (irnos)... ¿Puedo tener mi beso? *w*  
><strong>

**Rin: Claro!  
><strong>

**Len: H-hey! esperen! es enserio?  
><strong>

**Iora: he soñado con esto toda mi vida! *acercandome peligrosamente a len* (?)  
><strong>

**Rin: Espera!  
><strong>

**Iora: TTOTT! que? TT^TT  
><strong>

**Rin: Creo que a Len le da pena, mejor en tu cuarto, igual puede haber niños leyendo(?)  
><strong>

**Iora: OK! ^^ entonces! buenas noches dias tardes lo que sea! cuidense no maten mucha gente! lean muchas historias incestuosas de los kagamine! y no hagan incendios! *me pongo a cargar a len*  
><strong>

**Iora y Rin: JA NAA~!  
><strong>

**Len: B-bajameeee! auxilioooooooooooooooooooooo!  
><strong>

***desaparecen(?)*  
><strong>


	5. Desiciones

**Jah! si yo puedo ser rápida cuando me lo propongo! xD lo bueno esque aproveché que todavía no se me iba la inspiración y tenía bastante en mente lo que quería que pasara! (?) jajaja xD  
><strong>

**Bueno, les diré algo, estoy segura de que aquí se darán cuenta de algo que quise hacer! y les explico, más no le digo que es: Simplemente no estoy hecha para escribir historias algo "Comunes", sinceramente no estoy muy segura como hay gente que puede, los admiro(?). Bueno, les dejo leer!  
><strong>

****NOTA: VOCALOID no me pertenece, este fic es simplemente por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD****

* * *

><p><strong>[Capitulo 5.- <strong>_**"Decisiones" **_**]**

-_**(Rin Pov)**_-

Había un silencio incomodo en el lugar, lo único que lograba escucharse era como el viento movía el sonido de las hojas… creo que también lograba escuchar un corazón palpitar, pero no sabía si era el mío o el de Rei… ¡no me malentiendan!, es solo que… nadie jamás se me había declarado, creo que era un poco demasiado ruda para los chicos, tanto así que me miraban como "otro compañero" prácticamente.

-R-rei… yo…- intentaba decir, más sinceramente… no sabía ni que decir

¿Debería rechazarle? ¿o aceptarle?… sinceramente, yo no veo a Rei de esa forma, es más como un hermano para mí. Me reí ante la ironía, aquel al que le gustaba lo veía como hermano, y aquel que de verdad es mi hermano, lo veo como algo más, a pesar de saber que jamás me verá de esa forma. Suspiré. Por un lado, quería rechazarle… la verdad es que no me gustaba en ese sentido, ¿Cómo podría salir con alguien que ni me gusta? En especial cuando hay otra persona que ocupa mis pensamientos. Ahí es donde entraba la otra parte de mí, es más que obvio que Len jamás me aceptará… ¡soy su hermana, por dios!, yo jamás lograré llegar a ningún lado con él… lo único que tendría sería sufrimiento. Mi lado lógico decía: "acéptalo, quizá no te guste ahora… pero podría gustarte después, y así podrías salir adelante también y ser feliz"

…

No sé por que, no pude evitar recordar un poema de Sor Juana:

_[Prosigue el mismo asunto, y determina que prevalezca la razón contra el gusto]_

_[Sor Juana Ines de la Cruz]_

_**Al ingrato que me deja, busco amante;**_

_**Al amante que me sigue, dejo ingrata;**_

_**Constante adoro a quien mi amor maltrata;**_

_**Maltrato a quien mi amor busca constante.**_

_**Al trato de amor, hallo diamante,**_

_**Y soy diamante al que de amor me trata;**_

_**Triunfante quiero ver al que me mata,**_

_**Y mato al que me quiere ver triunfante.**_

_**Si a éste pago, padece mi deseo;**_

_**Si ruego a aquél, mi pundonor enojo:**_

_**En entrambos modos infeliz me veo.**_

_**Pero yo, por mejor partido, escojo**_

_**De quien no quiero, ser violento empleo,**_

_**Que, de quien no me quiere, vil despojo.**_

Obviamente no soy exactamente del tipo que lee libros y cosas así, más siempre he sido fanática de la poesía, y este poema me lo enseñaron en una de mis clases de español en la secundaría. La verdad entiendo como se sentía, y sinceramente, pienso que su decisión, ciertamente fue la más lógica, ¿Quién estaría con quien no te ama y solo te hace sufrir?, un masoquista quizá. Pero, hay una diferencia entre ella y yo: _Tal vez, yo SI soy masoquista_.

-Rei, yo…- empecé a decir de nuevo- Yo no…-

-Rin, por favor… t-toma un poco de tiempo para pensar en eso, y después me dirás tu respuesta… ¿esta bien?- dijo él- Por ahora será mejor que me valla, perdona el hecho de hallamos caído de visita a estas horas sin avisar, ¡nos veremos mañana!- dijo y salio corriendo, debe morir de la vergüenza de seguro… debió haber juntado mucho valor para declarárseme.

- "_**Si yo me le declarará a Len… ¿Qué sería lo que pasaría?"**_- comencé a pensar, más de inmediato me decidí a olvidar eso… yo no tengo el valor suficiente para siquiera intentarlo.

Cuando regresé al lado de Len (el cual se encontraba en la sala), me dí cuenta de que ya no había nadie más en la casa… de alguna forma me sentí aliviada, aunque al instante desapareció ese alivio siendo remplazado por preocupación al irme acercando a mi "hermano". Él estaba sentado en un sillón y miraba fijamente al piso, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando me senté a su lado.

-¿Len?- le llamé, él volteo a verme- ¿estas bien?-

-Si- dijo y al instante volvió a mirar al piso, eso no me ayudaba a bajar mi preocupación…- Oye-

-¿Si?-

-Se te declaró Rei, ¿verdad?- me dí cuenta de que no era tanto una pregunta, ¿Cómo sabía de eso?… ¡Ah! Rei habló muy alto en ese momento, quizá Len lo logró escuchar.

-… S-si- no estaba muy segura de cómo responderle, era un poco incomodo.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se levantaba el sillón, comenzando a marcharse

-¡L-len! ¡espera!- le llamé, sin embargo, él ni siquiera volteó a mirarme- ¡LEN!

_-__**(Len Pov)-**_

Escuché como Rin gritaba mi nombre, pidiendo que no me fuera… más simplemente no quería estar cerca de ella ahorita, no podría ya que seguramente… terminaría haciendo algo de lo que podría arrepentirme. ¡Todo es culpa Rei! ¿Cómo se atreve a declarársele a **MI **Rin?

Suspiré, sé bien que no es culpa de Rei en realidad… es mi culpa por haberme enamorado de alguien tan imposible como es mi hermana. Sabía que este día llegaría, sabía bien que llegaría el día en que alguien que no fuera yo llegaría para llevarse a Rin lejos de mí… pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-No importa lo que haga… sé que Rin se irá lejos de mí, y vivirá una vida feliz con alguien que no soy yo, sin siquiera saber mis sentimientos…-

Un momento, esa última parte, podía cambiarla ¿no?… pero, si se lo decía a Rin… ¿ella tendría en cuenta mis sentimientos? ¿no me vería con cara de asco? ¿seguiría a mi lado?

Caminé un poco dentro de mi habitación hasta que mi vista topó con el escritorio, ahí había una foto de Rin y yo cuando éramos unos niños. Sonreí un poco y tomé la foto entre mis manos. Ah, ese día en que la foto fue tomada la recuerdo bien… si no me equivoco, era en esos tiempos en lo que cuestionábamos a nuestros padres hasta hartarlos con todo lo que se nos viniera a la cabeza…

_**-Flash Back-**_

-¡Niños, júntense para que les tomemos una foto!- decía nuestra madre

Le obedecimos mientras decíamos a coro un entusiasta "¡Si!" y nos pusimos frente a ella mientras nos tomábamos de las manos. Ella había sacado la cámara y una duda asaltó mi cabeza, duda que me dí cuenta, tenía la misma cabecita loca de mi hermana, por lo que me decidí a preguntar:

-Mamá, ¿Por qué la gente toma fotos?- ella me miró con cara de sorpresa, como pensando en que decir… ¿no se lo había preguntado antes, quizá?

-Pues… verás hijo…- su cara reflejaba que no estaba muy segura en que sería lo siguiente que diría- Las fotos son recuerdos, recuerdos que durarán mucho, mucho tiempo… puedes tomarlo también como una forma de estar _siempre juntos_- dijo y yo discretamente le di una mirada a Rin

- "_Siempre juntos… ¿huh? _"-

Después de eso nuestra madre tomó nuestra foto, y nos dejo ir a seguir jugando, diciendo varias cosas más, a las que no les puse atención, obviamente. Rin y yo seguíamos tomados de las manos, y así nos fuimos debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol… era realmente cómodo estar ahí, era como si la naturaleza dijera: "tomen una siesta, yo los cuidaré" o algo así.

-Oye, Len- escuché que me llamaba la melodiosa voz de mi hermana.

-¿Si?-

-¿Tú crees que somos como las fotos?- reí un poco ante la pregunta y la miré un poco confundido

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Bueno, mamá dice que las fotos son recuerdos y que son una forma de estar siempre juntos, ¿verdad?-

-Verdad-

-Nosotros somos como el recordatorio del amor de mamá y papá ¿o no?, además, en nuestras mentes, tenemos nuestras propias memorias, ¿no es cierto?- decía, no pude evitar pensar que en cierta forma tenía razón- además…- la miré con atención al darme cuenta de que no había terminado de hablar- tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos, ¿no es verdad?- me dijo con una sonrisa, y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco

-¡Si! ¡tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos, es una promesa!- dije para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como sellando la promesa.

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Recuerdo que después de eso, nuestra madre nos llamó para que comiéramos y nosotros le compartimos nuestro reciente descubrimiento, ganándonos una pequeña risa y una mirada tierna de parte de nuestra madre.

- "_Tengo miedo de perder a Rin, es lo único que de verdad, no deseo perder…_"- pensé

…_**¡Siempre juntos!…**_

La voz de la pequeña Rin resonó en mi cabeza, es cierto… Rin y yo prometimos estar siempre juntos, sé quizá es una promesa común, pero para mí significaba mucho… quiero creer que para Rin también, después de todo… tanto Rin como yo, siempre mantenemos nuestras promesas, no importa cuan poca importancia tengan o que tan infantil sean, todas las promesas son importantes para nosotros. ¡Quizá valía la pena intentarlo!… pero eso es incesto…

"_**Cariño, entre dragones… no existe el incesto"**_

Volteé para todos lados, había escuchado una voz idéntica a la de Rin, aunque esta era más madura. Por más que busque, me dí cuenta de que no había nadie más a mi alrededor… por lo que me senté en mi cama para intentar relajarme. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Por qué siento que eso lo había escuchado antes? ¿y a qué se refiere con que "entre dragones no existe el incesto"? ¡los dragones ni siquiera existen! ¡son un mito!… por dios, creo que estoy pensando demasiado, necesito dormir…

_**-A la mañana siquiente…-**_

Desperté más temprano de lo usual esta vez, me sentía más relajado que la noche anterior por algún motivo. Mi sueño, a pesar de que no podía recordarlo bien, me había hecho sentir más seguro de mí mismo hoy… lo cual me era conveniente, puesto que hoy debíamos ir a la escuela para arreglar todo lo del projecto de música que tendríamos en el que estaba emparejado con Rin.

Me arregle más rápido que el otro día (y es que lo que pasa, es que el otro día me moría de los nervios) y bajé a arreglar el desayuno, se supone que tomábamos turnos para arreglar lo de las comidas… pero, ¡bah! yo ya estaba despierto y tenía tiempo, una vez que terminará de hacer el desayuno le llamaría a Rin. No demoré mucho al cocinar, y una vez que acabé, me fui directo al cuarto de Rin. Le llame y ella me contesto con voz adormilada, por lo cual supe que demoraría un rato en bajar, mi sorpresa fue cuando me dí cuenta de que no se había demorado tanto como esperaba.

Una vez que acabamos el desayuno, ambos nos dirigimos a paso lento a la escuela, teníamos mucho tiempo para llegar, no había prisa. Ella y yo hablábamos de cualquier tema que se nos viniera a la mente, realmente me sentía cómodo en estas circunstancias, y su sonrisa hacia mi día brillar… aunque estuviera nublado.

A mi mente vino lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… realmente quería que Rin conociera mis sentimientos, y me gustaría saber que soy correspondido, por más raro y enfermizo que resultará. Era irónico como algo que tanto negaba y daba asco de niño, era lo que tanto deseaba en este momento. También me resultaba gracioso los pensamientos que tenía ahora, el camino que recorremos era el mismo de siempre, mi compañía era la misma, el tipo de conversación que teníamos… también era igual, nada había cambiado… y sin embargo, todo me era tan diferente; lo sé, mis sentimientos son lo único que han cambiado, me gustaría pensar… que los de Rin también, que tanto ella como yo estamos en el mismo barco.

Mire a mi compañera y pude darme cuenta de que esta seguía sonriendo y hablando a mi lado. Si de verdad, ella conociera mis sentimientos… nada me asegura que podríamos seguir así, hicimos una promesa y lo sé, pero… ¿Qué tal si en ese momento, todo eso desaparece? ¿Qué pasaría si me hiciera como un extraño o un enemigo para ello?, no quiero ni pensarlo… Más aún así, una pequeña parte de mí sigue insistiendo en que quiere que ella lo sepa, quiere que esta distancia que todavía tenemos el uno del otro… desaparesca. ¿Quién me entiende?

Para cuando me dí cuenta, nosotros ya estábamos en clases, ¿tanto tiempo había estado sumido en mis pensamientos?. En fin, así, rápidamente llegó la hora de nuestro ensayo… todo había salido estupendamente e incluso, iniciamos a discutir el atuendo que usaríamos para interpretar la canción, no sabíamos si usar el mismo que habían usado los chicos que cantaban la versión original, en mi opinión no me parecía una buena idea, por lo cual la discusión duro bastante, aunque no lo suficiente para mí… ya que al terminar, Rin se fue a hablar con Rei… cosa que no me gustaba para nada. Estos celos me iban a matar.

_**-(Rin Pov)-**_

-Rei… ya te tengo una respuesta- hable con tono decidido, ya no habría vuelta atrás después de esto, más estaba segura de mi decisión… esto era lo que yo quería, y no retrocedería por nada.

-¿A-ah, si? ¿tan pronto…?- su voz sonaba temblorosa, se notaba que tenía miedo de lo que diría… lo entendía.

-Si- contesté- Y mi respuesta es: no- la expresión que puso Rei me dolió hasta el alma, realmente yo no quería lastimar a nadie…

-¿P-puedo saber por qué…?-

-Rei…- intentaba empezar a decir algo que ni siquiera sabía que sería- eres un gran chico y todo, ¡y me caes muy bien!, a decir verdad me siento un poco más cómoda contigo que con otras chicas…- al decir esto, Rei sonrió un poco- pero, hay alguien que me gusta… por favor, discúlpame-

-No, esta bien…- me dijo, al parecer estaba un poco más tranquilo - espero que esa persona te corresponda y pueda darte lo que buscas, yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote ¿si?- no me espere el que fuera tan compresivo- claro que como un amigo, pero por ahora… necesitaré un tiempo a solas, espero lo entiendas… nos veremos después- dijo y se marchó… bueno, no creo que haya sido mejor de otra forma

-La única cosa que realmente da miedo… es no poder estar al lado de eso que realmente atesoras…- dije para mí misma - "_Gracias a ti Rei, lo he entendido claro ahora… no importa lo que pasé, prefiero arrepentirme de algo que he hecho, que quedarme quieta y arrepentirme de algo que jamás haré. No importa si muero de dolor luego…_ _estoy segura de que todo se podrá superar_"- Bueno, ahora que había arreglado el asunto de Rei, solo me queda una cosa por hacer:

**¡Le diría mis sentimientos a Len pasará lo que pasará después de nuestra interpretación de "Kimi e"!**

**[**_**To Be Continued…**_**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ya no sé ni como me quedo pero... bah, detalles, igual si no queda bien siempre se puede compensar arreglar y demás (?)<br>**

**Hice a una Rin decidida! *w* es que así sería yo ahorita, al principio al igual que Rin era medio cobarde, pero después de muchas cosas me decidi a ser fuerte y cosas así (?). Y bueno,seguro que a este punto ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que quiero hacer xD me pregunto si quedará bien mi idea, después de todo aquello me decidí a comodarlo un poco así pero... xDD  
><strong>

**Y bueno, como acabo de subir hace nada, sé que no habrá mucho review que responder después de todo, pero igual, yo no ignoro y de todos modos respondo lo que este! :  
><strong>

**_Rinny! _(rin kag02): aw, lo dices solo para hacerme sentir bien! (?) pues me da gusto que te guste lo que he ido escribiendo ^^! -Su deseo ha sido concedido- ajajjaa! Rin rechazó a Rei x3! espero te haya gustado lo que escribi! ^^! gracias por el apoyo~  
><strong>

**_Isa-Chan! _(Isa no Tenshi): Me abandonas Isa-chan, pensé que ya te caía mal o no se uwu (?) owo pues enrealida yo soy mala con hacer las historias demasiado cortas, tengo tantas ideas y mi imaginacion es demasiado grande como para simplemente hacer un one! bueno, agradesco mucho tu alago ^^ la verdad es que yo también medio habia dejado la lectura de los fics, pero igual nunca he dejado de leer, y he estado leyendo tus fics, son muy buenos! a mí me gusta como escribes tú! xD! gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer!  
><strong>

**_Chibi-Chan! _(Little Kagamine Love): jajaja, pues a mí me sirve de mucho a decir verdad, por eso agradesco eternamente cuando me escribes, gracias xD. También has estado en el exilio? quien lo diría! parece algo normal estos días! (?). Bueno, sabes? es que, creo que me afecto lo que me dijo un primo (casado y con hijos, osea, ya grande) cuando yo era una niña: si tienes mucho de lo mismo, es normalque uno se canse, y si solo te casaste por que estabas "enamorado" con el paso del tiempo, eso podría desaparecer y por eso existen divorcios, o algo así me dijo, por lo que era mejor llevarse con tu pareja como si fuera tu amigo también o algo así, y así todo estaría bien... irónicamente el se divorcio pero xDU no sé, me gusta creer en lo que me dijo, creo que por eso lo que es mi gusto en respecto a pareja no es algo que en si refleja solo amor, si no también amistad y confianza, eso terminó haciendose mi ideal de la pareja perfecta... o eso creo xD. Disculpa, pero yo no pude ser cruel al momento de rechazar a Rei, esque... no soporto el ver a la gente sufriendo, por lo cual si fuera Rin, lo rechazaría como pudiera... pero intentando no lastimarle demasiado xD además Rei terminó siendo de ayuda! (?) o.o... me sentí medio dios xD (?) jajajaa, gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir Chibi-chan!  
><strong>

**Y eso es todo... a decir verdad estoy medio cansada, me desvelé arreglando el capitulo como pudiera y también me he levantado temprano así que... xDD si se preguntan por que me he levantado temprano, la respuesta es sencilla: mi padre ¬¬, ojala pudiera vivir sola como los kagamine (?) bueno, ya les dejo, hasta el proximo capitulo~!  
><strong>

**-_Iora_-  
><strong>


	6. Encuentros

**¡Ya hoo~!  
><strong>

**Iora: ¡Iora Desu~!**

**Rin: ¡Rin Desu~!**

**Len: ¿Qué rayos estan haciendo? -.-U  
><strong>

**Iora & Rin: ¿Presentandonos? owo  
><strong>

**Len: Creo que todos aquí sabemos quienes son, ¡una es la fastidiosa escritora y otra la incestuosa protagonista!  
><strong>

**Iora: Len... ¡eres cruel! ¡aún cuando me diste un beso la otra vez! *Dramatizando(?)*  
><strong>

**Rin: *abraza a Iora* ¡Insensible! ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a la linda de Iora? ¡además, los 3 somos incestuosos! *Dramatizando(?)*  
><strong>

**Len: ¡No es mi culpaaaa! oU  
><strong>

**Iora: Además, cariño mío *abrazando a Len* ¡ya no soy solo la escritora!  
><strong>

**Len: ¿De qué estas hablando?  
><strong>

**Iora & Rin: ¡Lee y lo sabrás! ^O^  
><strong>

**Len: ...Ok, ¡entonces solo hagamos esto pronto! .U  
><strong>

**Rin, Len & Iora: ¡VOCALOID no le pertenece a Iora! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[ Capitulo 6.- <strong>_**"Encuentros"**_** ]**

_**-(Len Pov)-**_

Había regresado antes que Rin a la casa, y ahora me encontraba dando vueltas en mi habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado. ¿Y si Rin aceptó la propuesta de Rei? ¡no quería ni pensarlo! (aunque ya lo estaba haciendo… ¡bien hecho mente!), no creo poder soportar ver a Rin en los brazos de alguien más, simplemente no me gustaba la idea. Yo lo admito, soy egoísta, y quiero que ella sea solo mía… ¡argh! ¡maldito incesto! ¡si tan solo no estuviera mal…!

-**¡Pero que tontería! ¡el incesto, entre dragones, no existe! **- escuché de pronto una voz femenina decir eso, no era la de Rin, además aún no había vuelto. Miré a mi alrededor, más aún así no vi a la dueña de aquella voz - ¡Aquí arriba, genio! -

Al voltear hacia arriba, me lleve una increíble sorpresa… ¡había una chica volando!, no tenía alas ni nada así, más ella estaba volando. En cierta forma, su apariencia me recordaba un poco a Rin, solo que ella era un poco más alta (y más desarrollada)… su cabello era rojo, tal como la sangre… o quizá una manzana; y sus ojos, eran como un par de zafiros de color verde.

- ¡¿Q-quién eres tú? - pregunté, ella me miraba divertida.

-Quien tú quieres que sea- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Sin bromas!-

-¡No, enserio!- ella borró su sonrisa al decir eso, más su humor no se cambió a mi parecer- Pero bueno, si un nombre es lo que pides… el nombre es: Iora-

-¿I-Iora? Es la primera vez que escuchó un nombre así- al decir esto, su sonrisa reapareció.

-¿Verdad? ¡mi nombre es algo original! ¡a que es genial!- dijo con emoción, acercando su rostro al mío.

-¡O-oye! ¡¿Qué no conoces el espacio personal?- exclamé retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos con la cara roja.

-¡Tsk! ¡que aburrido eres, Len!- y ya había vuelto a cambiar su expresión… era bastante expresiva al parecer.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- pregunté curioso, ya que yo en ningún momento me había presentado.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡yo lo sé todo sobre ti!- c-creo que ella me recordaba al gato de cheshire…

-¿Qué eres…?-

-Humm… ¿Qué soy?, es una buena pregunta- empezó a decir, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación- Podrías decir que soy un espíritu, o que soy un genio…- empezó a enlistar- un vampiro, ¡o quizá un dragón!- ¿se estaba burlando de mí?- ¡Oh, OH! ¡digamos que soy tu madrina mágica!- ¡¿Ahora hablaba de los padrinos magicos?

-Tú… ¿no eres capaz de tomarte las cosas enserio?-

-¡Que grosero! ¡si yo estoy siendo muy seria!- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, el cual me hiso reír- bueno, el punto es que no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, ¿cierto?-

-¿Huh?-

-Tú quieres a tu hermana, ¿no es verdad?- sentí mi cara arder en ese momento, ¿Cómo podía hablar de ello tan fuera de vergüenza?

-¡¿Qué?-

-Oh, ¡no tienes porque tener vergüenza cariño!- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una calida sonrisa, ya no era como esas que parecían del cuento de Alicia- En mi mundo, no existe el incesto -

-¿De qué mundo vienes?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Chokoreto- y ahí iba otra vez con sus bromas… - ¡es broma! ¡es broma! ¡que mal humor!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Se puede decir que soy de este mismo mundo-

-¿Qué?-

-Dime, ¿alguna vez has leído la Biblia o ido a misa?- ¿eso que tenía que ver? - Ahí te dicen, que ante los ojos de Dios todos somos hermanos… y también dicen que todo lo físico no importa, ya que no te irás con eso. En pocas palabras, ¿no estaríamos haciendo todos incesto todo el tiempo entonces?-

-…- ella tenía una interesante manera de pensar, jamás lo había visto de esa forma- pues tienes un punto…-

-¡Lo vez! ¡así que no importa! - sentí como de la nada me abrazaba por la espalda - ¡la gran Iora te concederá tu deseo y te permitirá estar con tu amada hermana! -

-Eres extraña…- dije con una sonrisa, a lo cual ella me correspondió de la misma forma… sinceramente no sabía que era lo que tenía en la cabeza.

_**-(Rin Pov)-**_

Me había preocupado cuando regresé luego de hablar con Rei, me habían dicho que Len se había regresado solo a casa, no es que no creyera que se podía cuidar solo… pero no era común en él. En fin, mi preocupación me hiso correr a casa lo más rápido que podía… pero curiosamente el destino hiso que ese día chocará con cuanta persona había conocido en mi vida, ¡estúpido destino!

-¿Esta bien señorita?- preguntó cordialmente una voz masculina, la cual me causó escalofríos… me decidí a mirar al dueño de aquella voz, el cual me extendía su mano para ayudarme (había vuelto a chocar).

Tendría como unos 18 calculaba yo, quizá un par más, un par menos. Su cabello era rubio, tal como el mío; y sus ojos, eran rojos… parecían un par de rubies. Él me causaba cierta intriga, escalofríos… no sabía que era… estaba segura de que en mi vida lo había visto, más aún así me daba una mala espina… y sentía como que lo había visto en otra parte, ¿por qué sería?

-Si… muchas gracias- dije aceptando su mano.

-¿Puedo tener el honor de saber el nombre de tan bella dama?- era demasiado educado… ¡todo un caballero!, de verdad no entendía el por que me causaba tan mala espina…

-Rin- respondí dudosa- ¿Y usted es…?

-Oh, discúlpeme. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Mi nombre es Kei, para servirle srita. Rin- agregó haciendo una leve reverencia

- "_Kei… no, de verdad jamás le he visto ni nada parecido, entonces, ¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo desde hace rato? _"- pensé

-Srita. Rin, ¿ha usted le gustan los dragones?- preguntó de la nada

-¿Qué?- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, esa pregunta no la vi venir- Supongo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- una extraña sonrisa surcó el rostro de aquel chico…_**sospechoso**_.

-Oh, por nada en especial, es solo que las considero como unas magníficas criaturas…- dijo - aunque a veces no conocen su lugar, y se hacen difíciles de manejar- esa extraña sonrisa… ¡algo de verdad andaba mal aquí! ¡lo sentía!

-¿De qué esta…?- y no sé como lo hiso… pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya no estaba.

Intenté restarle importancia al asunto (aunque si me inquietaba bastante) y seguí en mi carrera hacía mi casa. Por suerte no volví a chocar.

-¡LEN!- grité nada más llegar, el estaba en la sala, al parecer comiendo al lado de una chica pelirroja… ¿Y ella quién era?

-¡Oh, Rin! ¡has vuelto!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué volviste solo a casa? Me preocupaste- pregunté con un poco de preocupación, ignorando el hecho de aquella chica que nos miraba… ¿divertida?

-Discúlpame pero…- en ese momento miro a la pelirroja, la cual le dio una gran sonrisa, como queriéndole decir algo… ¿Qué pasaba aquí?- Ella me había dicho que llegaría hoy, y quería recibirla, no fue mi intención dejarte así- completó volviéndome a mirar con una sonrisa

-¿Y quién es ella? Si puedo saber- pregunté con curiosidad, era la primera vez que la veía, ella de inmediato se paró y se situó al frente mío.

-¡Oh, pero que modales los míos! ¡Soy Iora, un gusto conocerte Rin!- se presentó extendiéndome su mano con una gran sonrisa, yo la tomé más no pude evitar soltar…

-¿Eres la novia de Len?- …eso.

-¿Novia?- ella miró a Len, el cual estaba perplejo y soltó una sonora carcajada- ¡Por dios! ¡no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso pequeña?-

-Eh… pues… yo…- OK, había hecho algo realmente vergonzoso, ¿y ahora que diría?

-Ciertamente Len es de mi tipo- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de mi 'hermano'… me preocupé- ¡Pero él es como mi hermano, querida! ¡tranquila! ¡es todo tuyo! - sentí que mi cara se ponía toda roja de la nada ante la declaración de la chica… ¿Cómo es que ella sabía…?

-¡IORA!- exclamamos a coro tanto Len como yo, ambos avergonzados… nos miramos debido a esto, y todos ahí empezamos a reír, hasta que…

-Hey, Rin…- el semblante de Iora se había hecho serió de la nada y rápidamente se acerco a mí - De casualidad, ¿has conocido a alguien recientemente? ¿has tenido algún sueño extraño? - me preguntó de la nada, parecía algo preocupada… OK, este día cada vez se ponía más extraño…

-¿Eh?… pues… si - conteste, en ese momento Iora poso su vista en la nada…

-La historia ha comenzado a moverse…- susurró, ¿Qué pasaba aquí?…

_**En ese momento no lo sabía, pero mi vida desde ese día… ya no volvería a ser la misma, y aquellos días tranquilos que había tenido hasta entonces, desaparecerían tal como un sueño al amanecer.**_

**[**_**To Be Continued…**_**]**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! ¡LOCURA AL MÁXIMO! ¡YEAH! O<br>**

**Len: Iora, de verdad tienes problemas.  
><strong>

**Iora: Len, eres frío conmigo, ¡aún cuando yo sé que me amas! T-T (?)  
><strong>

**Len: ¿De qué rayos estas hablando? -.-U  
><strong>

**Rin: ¡Iora-Chama~! (?)  
><strong>

**Iora: ¡Dime, Rin-Chama~! (?)  
><strong>

**Rin: ¿Quién quiere otro beso de Len? w !  
><strong>

**Iora: ¡YOOOOOOOO! *O*  
><strong>

**Rin: ¡Ya sabes que hacer entonces!  
><strong>

**Len: ¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
><strong>

**_Chibi-Chan! _(Little Kagamine Love): ¿Enserio te ignoran? ¡pues que personas tan tontas! 3! yo de verdad te considero de muchísima ayuda, ¡para mí eres genial! \(^3^)/ ajajaja, por suerte yo todavía tengo algo de tiempo de mis vacaciones! (aunque tengo unos cursos buuh 3 pero acaban esta semana que esta llegando ^^) ¿Verdad que si?, yo atesoró mucho ese consejo que me dio mi primo ^^ y sep, yo amo a los kagamine por lo mismo x3 son tal para cual en muchos sentidos ajajaj xD ¡yeah! ajajjja, pues me da gusto que te haya agradado el rechazo que le dí, pero si, pobre Rei, pero luego le pondré alguna pareja que lo hará feliz y no se meterá con los lindos kagamine que estan destinados y obligados a estar juntos! (?) eso es por que aquella era un dragon, esta es "humana"... bueno... no mejor no digo nada, con lo inteligente que eres se que te daras cuenta xD  
><strong>

**_Yuki-Chan! _(Yuki Kagamin3): ¡Me da mucho gusto que haya sido asi ^^! sip, era un poema, uno de Sor Juana x3! ajajja, pues ya vendrá, paciencia... pero mucha paciencia por que yo estoy bien loca y me gusta dar cada giro a las historias xD! ajajajja aqui te traigo el siguiente cap y espero te guste w  
><strong>

**_Onee-Chan! _(YuzukiToriOnee-san): ajajjaa, bien pues, ahora no te excluyo XD tori mia de mi por que eres mia y no te comparto! (?) Si, un beso todo *¬* nada mas que Len es medio vergonzoso, y por eso esta actuando así por aquí... uwu (Len: ¡NO ES CIERTO! Iora: ¡Si es cierto! ¡y no lo niegues por que me voy con Oliver! 3 Len: ...) ¡Uy! ¡yo ya pude verla y me encanto! ¡y tambien ya vi la de VALIENTE de Disney! ME SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-ENCANTO! *O* de hecho, nada mas por eso robare unas ideas de la peli(?) ok no xD ajaajjaa pues... seeeh, todo sea por un buen ¡RinxLen!  
><strong>

**_Yo-Ro-Ko-Bi-Chan~! _(dekki yorokobi): emm... si xD! (?)**

**Rin: ¡Bien hecho! ¡hasta aquí los review! ^^  
><strong>

**Iora: *cargando a Len* gracias Rin~!  
><strong>

**Rin: ¿Tan rápido y ya lo atrapaste?  
><strong>

**Iora: El tiempo son bananas (?)  
><strong>

**Len: *siendo cargado por Iora* ¡¿BANANAS! ¡DONDE! *O*  
><strong>

**Iora & Rin: aajajajajajaj xD!  
><strong>

**Len: No se burlen de mi T-T  
><strong>

**Rin: *le da una banana a Len* Ahí tienes tu banana pues xD  
><strong>

**Len: *O*  
><strong>

**Iora: Bueno, ¡será mejor irnos!  
><strong>

**Rin & Len: HAI! ^w^ *Len continua comiendo su banana*  
><strong>

**Iora: Disfruten lo que les queda de fin de semana, por que todos odiamos el lunes! x3  
><strong>

**Rin & Iora: ¡Yeah!  
><strong>

**Rin, Len & Iora: JA NAAAA~!  
><strong>

***Desaparecen(?)*  
><strong>


	7. Alumnos nuevos ¿Serán pareja?

**Ohayooo~! Aquí Iora!  
><strong>

**Len: Y yo aparesco de nuevo por aquí  
>Iora: Así es, eres mi ayudante coffcoffesclavocoffcoff personal! xD<br>Len: Qué ? ¬¬  
>Iora: Nada, tengo tos (?)<br>Len: Si, claaro! ¬¬  
>Iora: No, enserio, estoy enferma! no me cuidas! D:<br>Len: ... Baka -.-U  
>Iora: ajajaja xD<br>**

**Iora: Bueno, antes de iniciar, les pido una disculpa por todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar, tube muchos problemas, bloqueos artisticos, escuela, clases de música... (yeah, su queria escritora esta aprendiendo a tocar el violin, la guitarra acustica, teclado y vocalizacion xD)  
>Len: Tu solo eres una irresponsable!<br>Iora: No es cierto! TTOTT  
>Len: Claro que lo es! ¬¬<br>Iora: ... bueno... nada mas tantito ¬/¬  
>Len: Bueno ya, hay que iniciar =.=<br>Iora: Ok~!**

**Iora & Len: VOCALOID no le pertece a Iora! este fic es por puro entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro y bla, bla bla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: <strong>_**"Alumnos nuevos. ¿Serán pareja?"**_

**-(**_**Rin Pov**_**)-**

-¡IORA!- era la décimo quinta vez que la llamaba, enserio, ¿Cuánto puede dormir esta niña?

-Nyaa… 5 minutitos más…- respondió perezosamente mientras se volvía acomodar en la cama

-¡NO! ¡nada de 5 minutos! ¡solo nos quedan 15 minutos para irnos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela! ¡así que levántate y cámbiate pronto! - dije ya un poco desesperada mientras le aventaba el uniforme a la cara junto con una toalla de baño. -Te espero abajo-

Verán… después del extraño momento que causo Iora, descubrimos que ella empezaría a asistir a nuestra escuela desde hoy… un poco extraño, pero ¡bah! ¡todo es posible! En fin, el punto es que al parecer, ella no es muy buena para levantarse temprano, así que es probable que lleguemos tarde. Increíblemente justo a los 15 minutos bajo toda arreglada y lista, por lo que pudimos salir de inmediato sin retrasos. El camino a la escuela fue más corto de lo normal… cuando me di cuenta, Len y yo ya estábamos dentro del salón… me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de presentación hará Iora?

**-(**_**Iora Pov**_**)-**

Estaba esperando afuera del salón la indicación que el maestro me daría para poder pasar, ¿Por qué rayos se tardaba tanto? ¡que desconsideración! No me gusta estar parada, ese pelirrojo de bufanda de allá no para de mandarme miradas raras… me dan ganas de golpearlo, además… ¡tengo que llevar acabo mis planes para juntar a Rin y Len de una vez! ¡Agh, por esto odio los lunes!

-_**Señorita, por favor, pase**_- escuché la voz del maestro, ¡por fin!

Pasé a paso lento y seguro, sentí como las miradas del salón se posaban en mí… me di cuenta de que algunos chicos me veían igual de raro que el pelirrojo de afuera… ¡que horror!, algunas chicas me miraban con enfado… una sonrisa de orgullo surcó mi rostro… deberían estar más seguras de si mismas tal y como yo, bueno no, la gente necesita sirvientes ¡jojojo!… bromeo.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Iora Baskerville, vine de Italia por ciertas circunstancias familiares… ¡espero que todos nos llevemos bien!- me presenté finalizando con una enorme sonrisa, que bueno que sé de actuación o tal mentira no me la habían creído, no falto el cuchicheo de los chicos diciendo: "¡una belleza extranjera!" lo cual solo me hiso sonreír aún más, era tan divertido ver sus mentes tan sencillas.

-_**¡D-disculpe…!**_- escuché una suave voz masculina, me llamó la atención por lo que volteé y fue cuando le vi a él… tenía el cabello rubio y ojos dorados… bueno, no estoy muy segura, tenía un ojo cubierto por las vendas así que no podía saber… "_**S-shota…**_" fue lo primero que surcó mi mente, pero de inmediato me obligue a volver a la realidad "_**¡No! ¡solo es una copia de Len! ¡concéntrate a lo que viniste, Iora!**_"

-Oh, tú debes ser el otro nuevo- ¿otro nuevo? - pasa y preséntate a la clase por favor.- dijo el maestro y el chico entro con timidez al salón a diferencia de mí… nuestras personalidades contrastaban mucho, supongo.

-Mi nombre es Oliver…- Oliver… así que ese es su nombre…- Vengo de Inglaterra… a mi padre lo transfirieron acá, así que ahora vivo aquí… eh… ¡e-espero poder llevarme bien con todos! - ¿Por qué rayos no puedo parar de mirarle?

-Muy bien, ¡Iora, Oliver!- nos llamó el maestro sacándome de mi ensoñación

-¡S-si!- dijimos al unísono.

- Quedan acargo de los Kagamine para que les muestren la escuela. Sus lugares son esos de a su lado- nos señalo el maestro, yo me sentaba al lado de Len y el de Rin, que irónico… de alguna forma siento que ahora estoy atada a este trío de rubios.

La hora del descanso llego pronto, Oliver y yo nos vimos obligados a seguir a los gemelos (aunque mi plan era seguirles de todos modos), nos mostraron varios lugares de la escuela, pero mi favorito fue un patio que estaba algo vació… por suerte decidimos darnos un descanso para comer ahí. Fue entonces cuando pude tener contacto con ese chico que me había llamado tanto la atención.

-Entonces… ¿Tú también eres nueva? ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó él con algo de timidez… ¡enserio es TAN shota!

-Si, vengo de Italia- le respondí, al parecer el se sintió de alguna forma un poco más aliviado al ver que no era el único que provenía de otro país.

-¿Y qué viniste a hacer aquí?-

-Se puede decir que me ocurrió algo parecido a tu caso- mentí, pero al parecer el se lo creyó.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- sonrió

-Iora, ¿y el tuyo?- yo ya lo había escuchado antes, pero nunca esta de más el preguntar otra vez.

-Oliver… Oye Iora, ¿quieres… ser mi amiga…?- preguntó agachando la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco

-Me encantaría-

De ahí en más, Oliver y yo nos la pasamos hablando casi todo el tiempo, nos habíamos unido mucho… tanto que olvide mis planes de juntar a Rin y Len el día de hoy…

**-(**_**Len Pov**_**)-**

Esta Iora si que había estado actuando extraño desde que Oliver entro a la clase, parecía algo apegada a él incluso…¿le gustaría acaso?… no creo, aún es muy pronto para esas cosas. En fin, cuando llegó la hora de ensayar, a Iora y Oliver les tocó trabajar juntos, puesto que ambos eran nuevos y no tenían compañeros, pero eso no pareció molestarles… realmense te habían hecho muy amigos en un día ¿huh?

-Entonces, ¡ya tenemos una canción! - exclamó Iora- ¡creo que suena muy bien!, tienes una voz muy bonita Oliver-alago, a lo que el respondió con un pequeño sonrojo

-Gracias… a mi también me gusta mucho tu voz- de verdad, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre esos dos?

-Len- escuche que me llamaba mi gemela - ¿estas bien? Pareces algo molesto…-

-¿Eh? No, no es nada- respondí con una sonrisa dejando de ponerles atención a aquellos dos.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar

-Si, enserio. Mejor continuemos ensayando, ¿si?- propuse y ella accedió… nada interesante paso desde entonces hasta la salida.

Rin y yo estábamos esperando a Iora en la puerta, había dicho que se le había olvidado algo y corrió de regreso al salón… se veía un poco más torpe y distraída que ayer, pero eso la hacia ver linda, ¿sería por Oliver?… nah, insisto en que es muy pronto para esas cosas, seguro pasará… pero después. Pasaron unos minutos y ella llego… al lado de Oliver, ¿pensaría en regresar juntos?

-¡Ya volví chicos! - grito ella mientras ondeaba una de sus manos - ¡y miren a quien me encontré! - agregó señalando a Oliver.

- ¡Te tardaste mucho! - se quejo Rin - Hola… eh… Oliver, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella para asegurarse.

- Si, me da gusto verles de nuevo, Kagamines-san -

-Llámanos por nuestros nombres, después de todo, nosotros te hemos estado llamando "Oliver" - le dije y él sonrío a modo de respuesta

-De acuerdo… gracias-

- ¡Oigan! - llamó Iora de repente - le estaba comentando a Oliver acerca de cenar todos juntos ¡y él dijo que a él le parecía bien! ¿ustedes que opinan?- nos dijo mientras agarraba el brazo del mencionado con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Por mi esta bien - dijo mi gemela

-Entonces por mi también - me apresuré a decir, y así fue como emprendimos el camino a algún restaurant para cenar todos juntos (nos daba pereza cocinar).

-Hey, ¿En qué estas pensando?- le susurré a Iora en el camino

- Un plan para acertarte mas a Rin, ¿Qué parece? ¿creías que lo había olvidado? - me respondió también en susurro.

-A decir verdad… si-

- ¡Hey! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

- ¡Te la has pasado detrás de Oliver todo el rato! -

- ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! -

- ¡Claro que si! -

- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de recriminarme! -

- ¡Claro que lo tengo! - discutir con Iora… era divertido.

**-(**_**Rin Pov**_**)-**

Oliver y yo ibamos detrás de Iora y Len, les veíamos pelear… parecía que se divertían. En cambio entre nosotros había un ambiente un poco incomodo, no nos conocíamos de nada, ni nada por el estilo… Sé que ya me lo habían aclarado antes pero, iba un poco preocupada, ¿A Len le gustaría Iora? Si es así… ¿Qué debería hacer?…

- Uhm… Rin-san… - escuché decir a Oliver.

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Tú sabes si esos dos son pareja…? - preguntó, me sorprendí un poco a decir verdad

- En realidad, no lo sé - admití

- Pero, ¿crees que lo sean? -

- Espero que no… - porque si es así… no sabría que hacer…

…

…

…

_**No puedo rendirme ahora, ¿verdad?, si esto apenas acaba de empezar…**_

**[**_** To Be Continued… **_**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Iora: Hasta aquí nuestro septimo capitulo! ^O^ ! ... creo que escribi mucho de mí xDU pero bueno, es necesario para meterme bien en la historia nwñU<br>Len: Me engañas! Dx... eh... espera, no... digo... argh! .U  
>Iora: Kyaaa~ kawaii! w... esque yo tambien quiero una pareja len xD y rin es la tuya, y no voy a deshacer tan hermosa pareja! (?)<br>Len: hummm .U  
>Oliver: Oigan! estan ignorandome! *abraza a Iora*<br>Len: Waaaah! sueltala! Dx *pelea con Oliver(?)*  
>Iora: *se escabulle enmedio del pleito* bien... mientras estos pelean, contestare los reviews .U<br>**

**Rui-Chan! (_RuiKagene_): De hecho, ciertamente mi plan es poner Rei x Rui mas adelante xD Incesto rlz~ ajajjaa xD ajajaja, nah, pero enserio, también pienso que se ven muy lindos juntos y la pareja la pienso poner (nada mas no por el momento, sera un poquito mas adelante) así que estate esperandolo! ^^  
><strong>

**Yuki-Chan! (_Yuki Kagamin3_):Ajajaja, yo siempre odio los lunes y cosas así... amenos que este de vacaciones xD las vacaciones son geniales~ verdad? verdad? ese tipo de historias son tan geniales tan...! tan...! kyaaa! w waaah! *orgullo mode on* obligarme a escribir? Jah! eso quiero verlo! ¬w¬ ... espera... que?... NOOOOO! LENNY NO PUEDE HACER YAOOOOIIIIII! (-le gusta el yaoi EXCEPTO cuando es con len) *sale corriendo* Lenny! yo te salvareee~! (?)  
><strong>

**Diana-Chan! (_Diana Kagamine 96_): Waah, me siento honrada! la verdad es que no me considero la gran cosa xDU pero siempre me esfuerzo por escribir algo que me paresca interesante, o divertido y cosas asi owo seeh, me ya lo beso(?) ajajajaj, disculpame el retraso, hontoni gomen! espero que este cap lo enmiede nwnU  
><strong>

**Karol-Chan! (_Karol Uchiha_): enserio? yay, entonces me sentire genial xD disculpa el retraso, espero disfrutaras la continuacion nwn  
><strong>

**Amu-Chan! (_Amuu-chan n3n_): Kyaaa! Amu-chan! SHUGO CHARA! *O* (-fangirl)... ejem! disculpa xD waah, muchisimas gracias! n/n! ... ejejej, te dire que amo los triangulos amorosos, asi que habra ¬w¬ pero no se han formado bien nada mas~ espero disfrutes la conti nwn  
><strong>

**Chibi-Chan! (_Little Kagamine Love_): ajajaja, no hay problema! yo me he tardado siglos en actualizar xD esque es la verdad! me ayudas mucho con tus opiniones! ^^ si verdad? lo mismo pienso yo! por eso me encanta tanto! w uuuy! y todavia no has visto nada! mi loquera esta al maximo y se me esta ocurriendo cada idea de lo que van a hacer Iora (yo, yay! xD)& Kei en este fic! ¬w¬  
><strong>

**Iora: *dejando los reviews* uff, listo nwn *llega len corriendo por detras y la carga*  
>Len: Entiende Oliver! no te pienso dejar a Iora! *corriendo mientras carga a Iora*<br>Oliver: Ya rindete de una vez, Len! Y dame a Iora ahora mismo! *corriendo detras de len*  
>Len: NUNCA!<br>Iora: Pareen ambooooossss! **

***Con Len secuestrando a Iora & Oliver siguiendolos, desaparecen(?)*  
><strong>


	8. Operación: Cumpleaños

**Ohayoo~! Aquí Iora subiendo un corto y rápido capitulo! x3  
><strong>

**Len el día de hoy no puede estar aquí por que... bien, se supone vamos a ir al cine y esta peleando con Oliver mientras se arregla xD uff, estos chicos! uwu (Len & Oliver (a lo lejos): te podemos escuchaaaar!)  
><strong>

**En fin, espero disfruten el capitulo! ^^  
><strong>

**NOTA: VOCALOID no me pertenece, este fic es por puro entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro y bla, bla bla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: <strong>_**Operación Cumpleaños.**_

**-(**_**Rin Pov**_**)-**

Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado Iora y había entrado en nuestro instituto, tiempo en el que, por cierto, me sucedieron situaciones muy extrañas con Len… nada desagradables, debo admitir, pero si algo extrañas… como sea, no entraré en detalles. En este momento me encontraba comiendo con Miku, Meiko, Haku, Luka, Gumi, Teto y Rui. Me sentí un poco incomoda al ver a Rui… ella me miraba con cierto enfado, debe ser por lo de Rei… ahora que lo pienso, ya casi no he hablado con él.

- Rin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿a solas? - me preguntó Rui de la nada, no estaba muy segura de que responder…

- Esta bien - dije y nos paramos para ir a otro lugar a hablar - Gumi, si viene Len dile que lo veo en el salón, ¿esta bien? - le pedí, y es que generalmente en algún punto del descanso, Len y los chicos vienen a "hacernos compañía un rato" (en realidad solo venían a **fastidiarnos** un rato, pero bueno)

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté una vez que detuvo su caminar.

- Rei… ha estado muy deprimido, ¿sabes? - OH, así que de eso quería hablar… - ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? ¡tienes suerte de que mi hermano se halla fijado en ti, sabes! - ¿era esa su molestia?

- Es por que… hay alguien más que me gusta… no podría hacerle eso a Rei, sería muy injusto. ¿no lo crees? - le respondí sin mirarla a la cara, realmente no me sentía cómoda con el tema.

- ¡Y quien es él susodicho! ¿Quién puede ser mejor que Rei? Él es tan lindo… tan atento… tan… -

- … ¿Te gusta Rei? - la interrumpí, yo sabía que eran hermanos y que si me equivocaba iba a tener unos problemas tan grandes pero… si no lo hacía, yo podría comprenderla a la perfección.

- … - ella guardo silencio por unos segundos - Supongo que soy un poco obvia… - dijo solando una sonrisa triste… no me equivoque.

- Entonces si te gusta… - repetí más que nada para mí misma, y es que era un poco sorprendente encontrar a alguien como yo.

- Si, ya sé, ya sé… puedes llamarme enferma si quieres… ¡pero por favor no le digas a Rei! No soportaría que él me odiará… - me enternecí un poco ante su forma de actuar.

- No creo que haya forma de que él te odie, Rui - comencé a decir - No le diré a nadie… ¡y mucho menos te diré enferma! Y es por que tú y yo… somos iguales - dije con trabajo lo último.

- ¿Eso significa que a ti si te gusta… ? -

- Y que lo digas… -solté una sonrisa nerviosa - por eso no tienes porque preocuparte, yo te entiendo -

- … Rin - me llamó - ¿M… me apoyarías? Yo…. ¡yo realmente quiero a mi hermano! Sé que es enfermo y demás pero… - decía con la cara toda roja, tal vez ella era mucho más valiente que yo ¿huh?

- Claro, yo te apoyaré, tú y Rei son de mis mejores amigos después de todo - le respondí con una sonrisa, a lo cual ella me abrazó.

- Gracias… - realmente es genial que haya alguien que te entienda y te apoye, ¿verdad Rui?

**-( **_**Len Pov**_** )-**

Habíamos ido a ver a las chicas (como costumbre de todos los días) pero ni Rin ni Iora estaban, que aburrición. Kaito estaba con una Meiko que no paraba de discutirle acerca de lo infantil que era mientras que él no paraba de reírse (si se sobre-nota que se gustan, ¿Cuándo lo admitirán?), Gakupo se le insinuaba a Luka, la cuál solo se ponía roja y le respondía con insultos y hasta golpes (otra pareja obvia que necesita aceptarlo de una vez), Dell estaba medio regañando-consolando a Haku, la cuál quien sabe por que se volvió a deprimir (no sé que pensar de ellos), Gumi y Gumiya le estaban jugando bromas al pobre de Meito mientras que Miku hablaba con Teto, Y Ted, Mikuo y Rei discutían no sé que cosas.

- " _Que aburrición _" - pensaba, no estaban ni Rin, ni Iora para que me pudiera entretener… y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Y Oliver?

- ¡Chicos! - llegó Oliver corriendo hacía nosotros justo en ese momento. Wow, soy brujo, lo invoque.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas prisas? - le pregunté en cuanto llegó hasta nosotros.

- ¿Sabían que el miércoles es el cumpleaños de Iora? - dijo él

- ¿Qué? ¿enserio? ¡no tenía ni idea! - exclamé sorprendido, ella en ningún momento me lo menciono ¡y eso que me creía ser el más cercano a ella! … no sé, pero como que eso me molesta un poco.

- ¡Un cumpleaños! ¡deberíamos hacerle una fiesta! - exclamó Miku emocionada.

- ¡Obviamente debe ser una fiesta sorpresa! - exclamó Gumi ahora.

- ¡Que sea una fiesta de disfraces! - esta vez fue Teto, cuando se trataba de fiestas y demás… estas 3 siempre eran las más dispuestas - ¡que sea como una fiesta de Halloween! -

- Tonta, falta como un mes para eso - dijo Meito.

- Aún así, si es de monstruos será mucho más interesante - opino Dell esta vez

- ¡Miku puede ser una bruja! - dijo Mikuo riendo

- ¡Oye! ¡yo no estoy fea! - se quejó Miku y todos comenzaron a reír

Al poco rato llegó Rin y Rui al lugar y todos las pusieron al corriente, ellas también se emocionaron con la idea. Y así fue como la operación "_Cumpleaños_" (como dijo Teto) inició. Teníamos 3 días para preparar la fiesta… seguro estaríamos muy ocupados.

- ¡Muy bien, comenzaré a repartirles sus posiciones! - dijo Teto, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

- ¿Y a ti quién te hiso la lider, Teto? - se quejó Meito, el cual solo recibió una fría mirada a modo de respuesta.

- ¡Miku! Tú y Rui conseguirán las decoraciones necesarias -

- ¡Si! -exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Gumi! Tú les pasarás la voz a los demás sin dejar que Iora se enteré -

- ¡Entendido! - respondió ella con entusiasmo.

- Kaito y Gakupo se encargarán de traer ingredientes y Luka y Rui los prepararán, puesto que son las mejores cocineras -

- ¡Ok! - dijeron los 4.

- ¡Len y Oliver! Ustedes distraerán a Iora - dijo, me imagino nos escogió por ser los más cercanos a ella.

- Rin, tú y Rei conseguirán los disfraces, solo serán los de nosotros y el de Iora, así que no se preocupen - ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Rin tiene que trabajar con Rei?

- Los demás les iré diciendo después… ¡ahora! ¡**La operación cumpleaños ha dado inicio**! -

**[ **_**To Be Continued… **_**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capitulo~!<br>**

**La verdad, esto tiene algo de verdad en el... mi cumpleaños es este miercoles (- cumple el 19 de Sep) así que de regalo de mi para mi estoy haciendo esto! (?) ajajaja ^^ subire el siguiente cap masomenos para ese día xD asi que estenlo esperando, tengo planeado algo totalmente Rin x Len! :3 y yo estare con oliver ¬w¬ (?) ajajajaj XD  
><strong>

**Bueno, tengo algo de prisa asi que la contestacion de reviews los dejo para después! que tengan un lindo día mañana, tarde o noche, lo que sea xD  
><strong>

**Ja naa~!  
><strong>

**PD: _¡VIVA MÉXICO! _  
><strong>


	9. ¡Desastre tras Desastre!

**¡OJOJOJOJOJO!**

**¡ASI ES! ¡lo he hecho! ¡he cumplido el milagro que todos creyeron que no se haría!  
><strong>

**¡ESTOY VIVA... Y HE TRAIDO DE REGRESO CONMIGO A KIMI E!**

**Quisiera pedirles una enorme disculpa a todos ustedes, sé que es cerca de un año en el que he dejado abandonado a este fic pero... la verdad caí en una enorme depresión, perdí mi más grande musa y este fic se vio horriblemente afectado debido a eso a diferencia de todo lo demás. No podía encontrar una nueva musa, algo nuevo con que completarlo. De hecho, al final decidí mostrar mis sentimientos aquí... y, a decir verdad, si me sentí así durante mi cumpleaños, ¡jajaja! ¿patético no?  
><strong>

**Len: No, ya enserio, discúlpenla... esta vez puedo justificar que esta hablando enserio  
>Iora: ¿Cómo que esta vez? ¿insinúas que yo siempre miento? ¬¬<br>Len: Esa es una buena pregunta... y dejaría de ser buena si la respondo.  
>Iora: Bastardo ... xDD<strong>

**En fin, dejemos de hablar de mi... mejor solo ¡DISFRUTEN EL REGRESO DE ESTA HISTORIA! **

**Iora&Len: VOCALOID no le pertenece a Iora, este fic fue hecho por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 09: "<strong>_**Desastre tras desastre"**_

…

…

"_El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir… el corazón muere cuando los latidos no tienen sentido…"_

…

…

**-(**_**Len PoV**_**)-**

¡No podía creerlo! ¡al fin habían pasado los 3 días!

Aquellos 3 días en los que tuvimos que preparar el cumpleaños de Iora fueron horriblemente estresantes. Y sí, ya sé que yo me llevé la parte más sencilla, ¡pero es que por culpa de todo esto no pude pasar nada de tiempo con Rin! … lo sé, estoy siendo egoísta.

En fin, justo ahora solo faltan unos minutos para que yo tenga que traer a Iora, y con eso dar inicio a la fiesta. Mientras pensaba en la excusa que le daría a Iora para traerla sin que sospechara nada, no pude evitar el que mis ojos se posaran en mi hermana. Gracias a todo esto se estaba llevando mejor que nunca con Rei (lo cual no ayudaba a mis celos). Se veía tan feliz platicando con él en este momento…

_Me he decidido. _En cuanto traiga a Iora y comience la fiesta, buscaré a Rin y me la pasaré con ella… ¡para recompensar todos estos 3 días que perdimos!

El reloj marcó las 18:00 hrs, era el momento de buscarla. Debo decir, no me costó ni mucho tiempo ni mucho trabajo encontrarla. Solo había caminado unas cuantas cuadras cuando la vi sola sentada en el columpio de un parque, de alguna forma parecía tener un aire entre triste y melancólico… ¿sería mi imaginación?

_-_¡Hey, Iora! – la salude.

-¡Len! – exclamó sorprendida, me imagino que no esperaba verme - ¡miren lo que el viento me trajo: un **chico shota**! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó mientras una enorme sonrisa invadía su rostro, empecé a dudar acerca de la existencia de aquel rostro triste que vi.

-N-no soy shota – dije lo más calmadamente que podía, **odiaba** el que me dijeran así – iba camino a un sitio, de hecho… a decir me vienes de maravilla, ¿podrías acompañarme? – le pregunté con una sonrisa, debía parecer lo más natural posible.

-¿Humm? ¿yo? – preguntó incrédula – Baka, ¿no deberías mejor estarle preguntando a Rin? – oh genial, ¿y ahora que digo?

-Es que… - piensa rápido Len, ¡piensa! – lo que pasa es que es algo referente a ella, por eso tienes que ser tú y no ella – oh bueno, es la mejor salvada que me pude inventar.

-¿Enserio? Está bien entonces – dijo parándose para seguirme, ¡que bueno que eso la convenció!

El camino, curiosamente, no fue nada silencioso. Hablábamos y hablábamos sin parar, nos la pasamos riéndonos y comentando las cosas más estúpidas que podíamos pensar. Creo que esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella, es tan fácil de tratar y entrar en confianza. _Dudo que haya una mejor amiga que ella_.

Ciertamente, fue un camino corto con todo esto, antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a la casa. Le pedí que cerrara los ojos con la excusa de que era un regalo que le quería hacer a Rin y que realmente me daba vergüenza… de nuevo me creyó. Tomé sus manos y la guíe hacia el interior de la casa. Con cuidado di la señal para que todo el plan se llevará acabo:

-_Muy bien… puedes abrir los ojos ahora_ – susurré, ella obedeció…

"_**¡SORPRESA!"**_

Se escuchó gritar a todos (incluyéndome), una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Parecía que no podía hablar. Todos se acercaron poco a poco a ella y comenzaron a felicitarla, yo creí que ella empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Tal como fue planeado, todos llevaban disfraces, lo cual le dificulto un poco a Iora el reconocerlos a todos, más aun así se notó que le divirtió la idea. Teto, la cual estaba disfrazada de bruja, le cedió su disfraz cuando todos le dieron un poco más de espacio a Iora. Y así, de la misma que se acercaron, poco a poco todos se fueron dispersando y acomodándose en distintos lugares… obviamente, **yo hice lo mismo**.

-Rin – llamé a mi gemela una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡Len! – respondió ella mientras sonreía.

-¿Me concederías el honor de acompañarme esta noche, mi princesa? – hice una reverencia quizá un poco exagerada. En ese momento pude escuchar su risa.

-Claro, el honor será todo suyo – bromeó y yo sonreí al mirarla, ella se había disfrazado de mujer lobo y yo de un vampiro. Lo sé, gracioso ¿cierto? (_**N/A: ¡A pirate & a prince hace su aparición! Jaja, adoro los crossovers xD**_).

Así fue como Rin y yo pasamos un buen momento juntos en aquella fiesta. Bailamos inumerables piezas juntos, jugamos varias bromas a personas que ni siquiera reconocíamos y, corrimos mucho. Sí, corrimos, en especial cuando no nos dimos que le jugamos una broma a Meiko y como castigo ella nos persiguió por todo el lugar. Realmente había sido divertido, por un momento sentí como si hubiéramos podido volver al pasado otra vez, cuando éramos solo nosotros dos…

_Cuando todavía no tenía estos malditos sentimientos…_

Pero en fin, me había decidido… ¡le diría mis sentimientos a Rin ahora!, no podía estar siempre dependiendo de Iora. Quería a Rin demasiado, y por primera vez me sentía dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. _O eso es lo que dije_. Realmente era mucho más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, como dice el dicho: "_del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho_". Yo no podía calmar el nerviosismo que sentía, ¿Qué rayos era lo que iba a hacer?

-Len, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó ella – llevas mucho tiempo en silencio – vamos Len, ¡es ahora o nunca!

-Uhm… a decir verdad, hay algo que me gustaría decirte… ¿me acompañarías al jardín? – le pedí, ella sonrío y movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa… _ya no había vuelta para atrás_.

El camino hacia el jardín me parecía eterno, repetía una y otra vez las palabras que diría. **Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que vi afuera**. Iora estaba ahí, me había olvidado completamente que era su fiesta estando con Rin… pero el verla ahí no fue lo que me impactó. Estaba aferrada firmemente a alguien… mientras lloraba. Por algún motivo sentí una extraña mezcla entre preocupación y enojo. Me dediqué a intentar reconocer a la otra persona que estaba con ella.

Iora estaba vestida como un dragón, su vestuario era bastante complicado, más le quedaba bien… parecía que había sido diseñado justamente para ella. La persona que abrazaba era un chico, también poseía cabellos rojos, él parecía estar disfrazado de algo como un demonio. ¿Quién sería? La mascará que llevaba no me dejaba reconocerlo. De repente, reaccioné y recordé

_**[ flash back ]**_

-Y cuando yo haga esto con mi cabello – dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros – tu entras y dices lo que acordamos, ¿entendido? –

-¡Por supuesto! – respondí con energía, totalmente dispuesto a llevar otro de los "ridículos" planes de Iora.

-Ok, entonces va-… -

_**¡IORAAAA~!**_

Se escuchó gritar a lo lejos, fue entonces cuando de repente un chico con cabello rojo y bufanda se nos acercó. _**Akaito**_. ¿Cómo era que él conocía a Iora? ¿Qué rayos quería? ¿No veía que estábamos ocupados?

-¿Qué quieres, _bastardocomechile_? – respondió fríamente Iora, jamás la había visto actuar así.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡no seas así! ¡después de todo me he tomado la molestia de venir a invitarte a tener una cita conmigo! – dijo sencilla y descaradamente, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que yo estaba aquí?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no para que entiendas? – preguntó ella con cierto tono de frustración, ¿la había invitado más de una vez? … no estaba seguro de por qué pero, ese hecho me molestaba.

-Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario, linda – le respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo… no podía seguir viendo esto.

-Disculpa, pero estamos ocupados aquí ¿Qué no vez? – dije con molestia.

-Oh, Iora… ¡no me digas que te gustan los enanos! – justo en ese momento sentí una increíble necesidad de golpearlo.

-¡Pues lo siento, pero así es! – dijo ella mientras me tomaba de la mano – ahora si no te importa, él y yo tenemos una cita – fue todo lo que dijo y me jaló junto con ella lejos de ahí, dejando a un muy boquiabierto Akaito.

Después de aquello pasé un largo rato discutiendo con Iora acerca de ello, y ella no paraba de reírse de lo roja que estaba mi cara. Tanto así, que olvidamos completamente el plan que acabábamos de formular para Rin.

_**[ fin del flash back ]**_

¡Es cierto! ¡era él, Akaito! Debí haber estado muy ciego para no darme cuenta que era él. ¿Pero qué rayos hacía con Iora? ¿sería él quien la había hecho llorar? ¡ese bastardo!

De pronto un grito desgarrador me sacó de mis pensamientos, Iora estaba llorando de una forma realmente descontrolada. Me partía el corazón verla así. Justo estaba a punto de correr hacia a ellos para ver que tenía e intentar consolarla cuando sentí que una mano jalaba de mi brazo, al voltear me di cuenta de que había sido Rin. _¿Cómo rayos pude olvidar que estaba conmigo?_

-Espera Len, por favor… – me pidió con una mirada suplicante, volví mi mirada hacia donde estaban el par de pelirrojos… aunque ella me lo pidiera, no podía…

-Lo siento… – fue toda mi respuesta, pero justo antes de correr… unas palabras me detuvieron

_**¡Me gustas!**_

Me quede paralizado al escuchar eso. Al voltear pude observar el rostro de Rin todo rojo, con los ojos cerrado con fuerza y con unas pequeñas lágrimas brotando de estos. _No podía creerlo_. Tenía justo lo que tanto deseaba frente de mí. Ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños hubiera podido imaginarme que Rin compartía mis mismos sentimientos.

-Yo… – iba a responderle que también le quería, pero justo en ese momento… _otro grito me saco de mi pequeño mundo de perfección_ – Discúlpame Rin, pero de verdad debo de ir… – fue todo lo que pude decir mientras emprendía mi carrera. Sentí que mi corazón se despedazaba cada paso que me alejaba de Rin. Quería responderle, quería decirle que también le quería y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas… tal como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Pero no podía dejar a Iora sola, no cuando esta tan destrozada… ella no es así y solo yo podía entenderla.

_**Solo espero que Rin no lo malinterprete y espere un poco a que pueda responderle…**_

**[ **_To Be Continued… _**]**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Y hasta aquí queda hoy ;D**_  
><em>

**No se preocupen, ahorita estoy trabajando en la continuación tanto de esta historia como la de "A pirate and a prince" y "A little pain"... que para quien no lo sabía, es mi nueva historia pero esta vez de algo diferente, no es Rin x Len, si no más bien, es un NALU. Así que, quien guste, que sea fan de Fairy Tail y de esta pareja, puede dar una pasadita x3**

**Len: Me sorprende que hagas esto en la temporada en que tienes exámenes, generalmente en esta temporada es cuando los escritores no escriben =.=  
>Iora: Lo sé, pero es que yo soy rara xD... ¡además no puedo arriesgarme a que la inspiración se me vaya!<br>Len: Luego si te va mal en los exámenes...  
>Iora: No te preocupes, aún sin estudiar siempre saco calificación perfecta y terminó primero ;D<br>Len: JAJAJA, entonces habrá premio(?)  
>Iora: ¡¿ENSERIO?! *O*<br>Len: No =w=  
>Iora: TT-TT<strong>

**Bueno, por ahora me retiro. Espero les haya gustado la TAN ESPERADA continuación de esta historia que parecía nunca iba a continuar. Ojala no se decepcionen xDU**

**¡Y NO SE PREOCUPEN! ya saben: a mi no me gustan los finales trágicos, además los Kagamine ya tienen demasiados, así que, todo mejorará para ellos ;D **

**Bueno, ¡hasta entonces...! **

**Iora&Len: ¡JA NAA!**

***desaparecen***


	10. Doing what I must

**Nota: VOCALOID no me pertenece, este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: " <strong>_**Doing what I must **_**"**

…

…

"_El camino al infierno… esta hecho de buenas intenciones"_

…

…

**-( **_**Len PoV **_**)-**

Corrí hasta ella sin voltear atrás, cuando llegue se veía todavía más trágica la escena. Las palabras no querían salir de mi garganta y sólo me había limitado a observar, eso es hasta que unos minutos después Akaito se volvió para mirarme y me pregunto en un tono un tanto desafiante:

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres? - al fin pude escapar de mi transe gracias a sus palabras y le conteste en el mismo tono:

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? Si me entero que es por tu culpa… -

- Jah, no te quieras hacer el buen amigo – dijo de manera sarcástica – No después de que las has olvidado completamente en su propio cumpleaños por estar con tu hermana – agregó con un tono lleno de desprecio.

- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste...? – estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea con el pelirrojo cuando una voz me interrumpió.

- Basta… - dijo Iora con una débil voz, medio quebrada por tanto llorar, pero aun así llena de seguridad – Akaito tiene razón Len – la miré confundido ante esto mientras Akaito sólo sonreía de forma arrogante - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar con Rin – vacilé durante un segundo ante esto, recordando como la abandoné justo en su declaración sólo por el bien de estar aquí.

- No podía dejarte sola… -

- ¡Pero no estoy sola! – respondió levantando un poco más la voz – Akaito está conmigo – no pude evitar enojarme ante la mención de su nombre, ¿realmente prefería su compañía sobre la mía?

- **¡Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo, no él! **– grité, ella me miro sorprendida durante unos segundos, era la primera vez que le gritaba.

- Len… - decía mientras me sonreía con ternura – Ella se te declaró, ¿no es verdad? – agregó, ahora era mi turno de mirarla con sorpresa mientras que Akaito ponía una cara de disgusto, la cual ignore, no era importante ahora. Asentí con la cabeza – Entonces ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Ve antes de que sea tarde –

- Pero, Iora…. –

- Ve – dijo interrumpiéndome – Estaré bien - dudé por un segundo antes de asentir y salir corriendo hacia donde había dejado a Rin. Luego regresaré para saber que rayos fue lo que le paso a Iora.

**-( **_**Iora PoV**_** )-**

- ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? – escuché que me preguntaba Akaito, ¿estar bien? Jah, como si pudiera estarlo en este momento… pero no podía dejar que Len se enterará de eso.

- No lo sé – admití – Pero desde un principio yo estoy aquí solo por el bien de unir a esos dos, no tendría sentido el que yo misma sea la que lo retiene – respondí y sentí como el volvía a abrazarme, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacrificarte tanto… ? – susurró

- Soy un dragón Akaito – dije – solo hago lo que debo… - agregé, diciéndolo más para mi misma que para él mientras miraba como Len corría hacia donde Rin estaba, si mis cálculos son correctos… él debería de llegar a tiempo.

…

…

…

…_El FIN LLEGARÁ PRONTO…_

Escuché una voz decir, un voz que provenía de ninguna parte. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en ese momento, conocía esa voz muy bien, era la causa de mis pesadillas… la misma persona que había matado a mi hermano.

-**¿Kei?... **–

**[ **_To Be Continued… _**]**

* * *

><p><strong>No diré nada... porque estoy en la escuela y no sé con que cara verles... <strong>

**Len: ¿Quién te manda a tener un bloqueo artístico que durará tanto tiempo?**

**Iora: Cállate ¬/¬**

***Desparace***

**Len: O_O... me dejo la ingrata! Dx**

***Va tras ella***


	11. Un poco de ayuda

**Ni hao~ !**

**Amm... no, no es un capitulo... lamento ilusionarlos xD**

Okay, he estado perdida por... emm... ¿hace cuanto fue? xDU bueno, ¡a saber!  
>La verdad, no se preocupen:<p>

**Nunca he sido del tipo de persona que deja inconclusa una historia.**

Todas esas historias que he escrito y disfrutan, las continuaré sin falta.  
>Así que, estense tranquilos: podrán seguirlo disfrutando.<p>

**Este es el problema:**

La verdad, ya ni había entrado ni tocado para nada mi cuenta aquí. La verdad  
>he tenido un bloqueo para seguir las historias, horrible xD<p>

**Con Kimi e, sé como quiero que acabe... más no como hacer la conexión sin que se vea forzado.**

**Y con A Pirate & A Prince, la verdad... tengo una idea, pero no sé a donde quiero llegar allí ya xDU**

**¡ ES POR ESO !**

Que voy a solicitar su ayuda, la verdad no pienso dejarlo más así. Alejarme no solucionó el problema y, es más, hasta los hice pensar que lo iba a dejar así.

Así que he aquí mi petición:

Necesito a alguien que quiera apoyarme con estas historias, que me de consejos... ya saben. Eso es, claro, si es que aún quieren saber como termina estas historias ^^

**¡ Espero pueda contar con su ayuda !**

**Len: Onegai~ ¡ Ayuden a esta tarada !**

**Iora: -_- ! ... lo pasaré por alto esta vez...**

**Len & Iora: ¡ Esperemos que con esto nos podamos ver pronto otra vez (L) !**

**ZAIJAN.**


	12. First Love

**NI HAO~ !**

**Si, soy yo ! He vuelto ! Al fin encontré inspiración para continuar con esta historia ! *O***

**Len: Oh, dios mio ! un milagro ! hay que hacer fiesta !**

**Iora: SIIII ! *haciendo preparativos***

**Rin: Alguien dijo fiesta?! **

**Iora: Yo!**

**Len: Es... enserio?**

**Oliver: Yo tambien quiero formar parte de la fiesta !**

**Mikuo: Y yo !**

**Sio: No me dejen fuera !**

**Len: ?!**

**Len: Esto se puso loco ! ... así que mejor ... VOCALOID no le pertenece a Iora ! Este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla ! Que lo disfruten ! Haber si adivinan de que trata !**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: " <strong>_**First Love **_**"**

...

...

"_El primer amor no es siempre la primera persona que besas, o la primera persona con la que sales. El primer amor es la persona con la que siempre compararás a los demás. La persona a la que nunca superarás en realidad, aún cuando te has convencido de que lo has hecho _"

...

...

**-( **_**Len PoV**_** )-**

Y aquí me encontraba yo de nuevo, corriendo. Tenía miedo de que cuando llegará ya fuera demasiado tarde... incluso me encontré a mi mismo imaginando una escena que realmente no encontraba acogedora.

_**[ **__Dentro de la imaginación de Len... __**]**_

_**...**_

_Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de aquel tiempo en el que había aceptado que amaba a mi hermana, ese tiempo en el conocí a aquella chica de cabello rojo que siempre trataba de ayudarme, de ese rechazo indirecto... __**todo por aquel ridículo miedo**__..._

_Ya no estaba más Iora para ayudarme, había desaparecido tiempo atrás. No sé lo que le ha pasado, o incluso a varios de los amigos que tenía en aquel tiempo... pero realmente no me molestaba, nada de eso me importaba... __**al fin me sentía listo para demostrarte lo que sentía por ti**__._

_" Solo un poco más Rin, solo esperáme un poco más y llegaré... __**todo lo que soy, todo es para ti**__ y al fin ha llegado el momento para demostrartelo. "_

_**Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te conocí, ¿no es verdad? **_

_Toda una vida juntos en la que siempre caminabamos juntos a la escuela, tomabamos las mismas clases y celebrabamos el mismo cumpleaños. Pero toda esta vida juntos me ha ayudado a conocerte... las cosas que te gustan, las cosas que te disgustan; he llegado a poder conocerlo todo. Estoy seguro de que no hay persona que te conosca más que yo._

_**Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿en que momento fue en el que nos distanciamos?**_

_¿Habrá sido en ese tiempo en el que apareció ella? ahora que lo pienso, desde que acepte mis sentimientos por ti... cada vez me parecía más difícil el estar a tu lado. Cuando llego ella, apesar de que su único propósito era el ayudarme a estar más cerca de ti, dejé de pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado... casi todo el tiempo era con ella. Creo que en ese tiempo dejé de conocerte tan bien, ¿todavía tendrás los mismos gustos? _

_**Sea como sea no importa, nada cambiará el amor que siento por ti.**_

_Al fin después de tanto correr había llegado a tu lado, la persona más importante para mí. Todos estos años no han pasado en vano, estás cada día más hermosa que lo anterior. De solo verte me sentía cada vez más ansioso y nervioso, podía sentir como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas y como mi corazón latía como un loco._

_- Rin - te llamé - hay algo que siempre he querido decirte... perdona que te llame tan tarde. Era demasiado cobarde para decirtelo en aquel entonces, pero sencillamente no puedo callarmelo por más tiempo. __**Te amo**__ y siempre lo he hecho, solo por el hecho de estar a tu lado y verte sonreír me siento el más afortunado del mundo. Perdona el que me tomara tanto tiempo decirlo - _

_Al fin había confesado ese sentimiento que me había carcomido por dentro por tanto tiempo, de alguna forma me sentía satisfecho y aliviado... pero eso cambió con tan solo unos segundos, por algún motivo que no comprendo habías comenzado a llorar._

_Siempre estabamos juntos, así que realmente creo que nunca presté mucha atención a los detalles. Tal vez de haberlos visto, no estarías llorando ahora. Tal vez de haberles prestado atención, sabría el porque llorabas. __**¿Habría olvidado algo de nuevo?**_

_- Oh, Len... - dijiste como pudiste mientras llorabas - Lo siento... es demasiado tarde... apesar de que siempre te he amado, yo ya... - fue hasta en ese momento que noté el anillo que brillaba en tu dedo anular. Sentí como el mundo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor. __**¿Cómo fue que dejé que esto pasara? ¿cómo es que no vi venir esto?**_

_Entiendo el que tal vez me confesé un poco tarde, ¿pero cuándo es fácil confesarte a tu propia hermana? _

_**Me pregunto si todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieramos nacido gemelos. **__Supongo que la respuesta realmente no importa ahora. Te he perdido, y ahora lo único que puedo hacer... es llorar mientras recuerdo esos momentos en los que te tuve y que ya nunca más tendré._

_**Y así, mientras lloraba... apenas y pude notar tu silueta alejandose de mí.**_

_**[ **__Fin de la imaginación __**]**_

Logrando despertar al fin de mi ilusión me di cuenta de que ya estaba enfrente de mi hermana, todo seguía en su lugar mientras ella me miraba confusa.

- ¿L-Len... ? - me llamó - ¿Por qué lloras...? - La escuché decir y me sorprendí al ver que estaba en lo cierto y aparentemente estaba llorando. Esa ilusión me había espantado, era tan real que aterraba. Yo sé que eso definitivamente pasará si yo no algo ahora.

Me tiré al piso dejando de verla y con todo el coraje que pude reunir le dije aún entre lágrimas:

- **Te amo, Rin... **- susurré e hice una pausa, no sabiendo si continuar, mas aún así lo hice - más que a nada, perdona el que sea tan cobarde, perdoname... - dije mientras seguia llorando.

- Len... - dijo, despejando mis dudas de si me habia escuchado o no, y de repente me sentí rodeado de unos suaves brazos - **yo también te amo... **- pude sentir el como ella también lloraba en medio de aquel abrazo, pero esta vez eran de felicidad las lágrimas que derramabamos, de eso estaba seguro.

...

**-( **_**Iora PoV **_**)-**

- Akaito, debo irme - le dije mientras corria hacia un sitio indefinido ignorando completamente sus gritos de "espera" ...

No podía ignorar la presencia de Kei en este lugar, no podía permitir que otra vez hiciera la historia de alguien una tragedía...

_**[ **__Flash Back... __**]**_

_**- ¡DAMIAN! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! **__- gritaba y lloraba sin parar, sabía que mis intentos eran en vano, pero no podía evitar el no querer creer lo que pasaba. Sentí una sádica risa detrás de mí._

_- __**Oh, por favor... sabías que esto pasaría**__ - decía aquella cruel voz - __**El era un simple humano; tú eres un dragón, sabías que el moriría antes que tú. **__- _

_- __**¡CALLATE, CALLATE! **__- gritaba con desesperación mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de la persona que tanto amaba entre mis brazos - __**¡TU ERES QUIEN LO MATO! ¡DEVUELVEME A DAMIAN! ¡DEVUELVEMELO! **__- gritaba una y otra vez sin parar, hasta que fui detenida al sentir como aquella persona jalaba mis cabellos alejandome de aquel al que tanto amaba._

_- __**¿Con qué fin? tú fuista la que se lo busco al escapar de aquella torre y sin proteger lo que te pedí... usted arruino todo princesa. **__- _

_-__** ¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! ¡DEVUELVEME A DAMIAN! **__- continuaba gritando sintiendome completamente impotente. Simplemente no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo muerto de aquel pelirrojo que me había salvado de la muerte una vez. ¿Por qué era que yo no podía hacer lo mismo que él?_

_- __**Callate de una vez **__- me respondío con una voz fría, claramente arto de mis palabras - __**Te he dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños ¿que no?, te he liberado de aquél humano que te ataba... será mejor que estes lista para devolverme el favor **__- y dicho esto sentí como el me arrastraba lejos de aquel lugar... lejos de aquel cuerpo... lejos de todo aquello que me había hecho tan feliz antes._

_Este de verdad era el peor cumpleaños de todos._

_**[ **__Fin del Flash Back ... __**]**_

- Vaya, hasta que me encuentras querida Iora - dijo aquel rubio al que tanto odiaba, aquel que me lo habia arrebatado todo.

- Kei - dije escupiendo su nombre como si fuera veneno.

- ¿Has venido a devolverme el favor por fin? - dijo sonriendo de manera altanera - ¿o prefieres que le cobre el favor a esos desendientes que tienes por alla? la chica me recuerda tanto a ti, ella me será de utilidad - tras esas palabras sentí como todo el odio que había guardado explotaba.

- **¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A RIN! **- grité.

**[ **_To Be Continued... _**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ... THE END (?)<br>**

**Len: Y la fiesta? **

**Iora: Decidimos posponerla hasta el final del capitulo owo**

**Len: Me parece justo, por cierto, tengo una pregunta**

**Iora: Si?**

**Len: Que le paso a Oliver en esta historia?**

**Oliver: Crei que yo no te agradaba Len ¬u¬**

**Len: Huh?**

**Oliver: Despues de todo, te estaba querando a Iora~ **

**Len: Q-Que estupideces dices... ?!**

**Iora: Y asi, queridos lectores, es como se distrae a Len para no dar spoilers (?)**

**Len: QUE?!**

**En fin! espero disfrutatan del capitulo! ... tengo la impresion de que lo hice un poquito mas largo de lo comun, pero eso es mejor no? xD iba a hacerlo todavia mas largo, pero decidi aplazarlo para que hayan mas capitulos (?) por lo menos con esta historia ya he superado el bloqueo y podre continuarla ^^**

**Len: Hay algo mas que quieras agregar antes de irnos Iora?**

**Iora: Si, primero que nada: una disculpa. Ya les habia dicho en el capitulo anterior de lo del bloqueo uwu ... y por otra parte, quiero decirles que **

**1.- Probablemente acabando mis fics me cambie a Quotev y nunca vuelva C: (?) **

**2.- Pienso escribir la historia original de "Los principes nunca rescatan al dragon", eso incluye a los personajes originales... que vendrian siendo mis OC XD**

**Len: Bueno si eso es todo...**

**Sio: Vamonos a la fiesta! *carga a Iora y se van* (?)**

**Len: HEY ! *va tras ellos***


End file.
